Porn Princess
by Lemon-Twillight
Summary: Mon histoire était identique à celle de nombreuses filles. De nombreuses filles qui comme moi avait rêvé d'un grand avenir de gloire et de paillettes et qui comme moi n'avait plus un rond pour vivre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens ! Alors me voilà Ly' avec ma première fiction qui j'espère vous plaira car elle me tient à coeur.**

**J'ai essayé de prendre un thème que presque personne n'avait pris parce que j'ai remarqué que c'était souvent les mêmes sujets qui revenaient et je pense que le pari est réussi mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisserez découvrir.**

**Ce chapitre est juste un pilote puisque normalement je comptai le publier à la rentrée alors pour les chapitre suivant je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais les poster. **

**Sinon je remercie énormément Hélène de du répertoire Lemon-FanFiction sur Skyrock et qui est l'auteur de **_**Falling inside the dark**_

**puisque c'est elle qui à lu en premier ce chapitre et m'a donné son avis donc je tiens à la remercier.**

**Voilà alors place à l'aventure ! **

Porn Princess

_**Chapitre 1**: Un nouveau Départ._

Mon histoire était identique à celle de nombreuses filles. De nombreuses filles qui comme moi avait rêvé d'un grand avenir de gloire et de paillettes et qui comme moi n'avait plus un rond pour vivre. Mais comment en étais je arrivée là ? Moi Isabella Swan à tout juste 18ans, ici devant ces énormes portes en bois de cette gigantesque villa près a vendre mon corps contre de l'argent. Le cliché idéal de la jeune fille fraichement débarqué à Beverly Hills pleine d'espoir qui doit se résoudre à vendre chaque centimètre de sa peau espérant peut être payé son loyer à la fin du mois.

Je pris alors une grande respiration et appuyais sur la sonnette que je fixai depuis plus de 15min cherchant d'autre solution que celle ci. Quelques secondes plus tard une magnifique femme vint m'ouvrir. Elle avait une chevelure dans les teins blond clair, des yeux bleus, ses lèvres sous un rouge à lèvre rose et son gloss étaient pulpeuses.

-Je peux t'aider petite ?

-Heu... oui... voilà je suis la pour le magasine.

-Le magasine ? Ah oui je vois de quoi tu veux parler, mais sans te blesser ma chérie je ne pense pas que tu ferras l'affaire.

-Vous êtes la responsable ? Demandais je hésitante.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, écoute moi tu es très mignonne ma puce mais regarde toi un peu deux secondes toutes les filles à l'intérieur sont pratiquement toutes comme moi, grande blonde avec une grosse poitrine, sincèrement ne te fais pas d'illusion.

-Oh alors désolé, je pense que je vais partir alors.

-Ce serait la meilleure des solutions pour toi, sourit elle.

-Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

C'est alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte que la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendu jusqu'ici ce fit entendre.

-Tanya si tu fermes cette porte tu es virée.

La dites Tanya soupira réouvris la porte laissant apparaître un dieu grec derrière elle. Il était grand ni trop musclé ni trop mince. Il avait un corps athlétique où l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière sa chemise blanche retroussé jusqu'aux coude ses avant bras musclé. Son jeans couleur brut coupe droite me laissait pensé que derrière cette merveilleuse musculature pouvait se trouver à un super beau fessier musclé. Ses cheveux de couleurs miel aux reflets cuivrés ébouriffé lui donnant un petit air bestial vraiment excitant, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillé de malice et ses lèvres pleines donnait l'envie d'y gouter.

-Laisse la entrée Tanya, fit il d'un ton autoritaire.

La blonde me fusilla du regard pour me laisser le champ libre. Je mordillais légèrement ma lèvre me disant qu'il était encore temps de revenir en arrière que peut être je pouvais trouver un job de serveuse dans une discothèque du coin où encore peut être retourné à Forks. Cette dernière idée m'apparaissant impossible, j'avançais donc pour entrer dans l'immense battisse. J'étais dans un grand hall où se trouvait un énorme escalier en bois clair. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une belle tapisserie blanche et on pouvait voir que le sol était du parquet pareil au bois de l'escalier. J'entendis la porte se fermais tandis que Tanya pris place derrière l'homme, entourant sa taille de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Réfléchis un peu Edward, elle ne conviendra pas tu le sais très bien, fit elle en grignotant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tanya combien de fois t ai je dis de ne pas m'appeler Edward, fit il visiblement agacée par elle, et enlève tes mains de moi.

-Ca ne te dérange pourtant pas lorsque tu prends ton pied, sourit elle.

-Lâche moi avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterais et si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais Erick t'attend, il a marre de ton comportement de diva, il commence à perdre patience.

-Ok c'est bon j'y vais, souffla t elle, j'espère pouvoir te revoir se soir, continua elle d'une voix qui se voulu séduisante laissant sa main trainé sur le torse de ce Edward.

-On verra ce que donne les photos ma belle, sourit il.

Elle lui embrassa la mâchoire alors qu'il lui tapota les fesses. Il attendu qu'elle eut fermé la porte au fond du couloir d'où elle était partis et s'avança vers moi me tendant la main.

-Je suis Edward Cullen, c'est moi qui tiens le magazine.

-Isabella Swan mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

-Qu'es ce qui t'amène ici Isabella ? Me demanda t il sans prendre en compte ma préférence de prénom cependant je le repris pas mon prénom tout entier sonnant bien sortant de sa bouche.

-J'ai besoin d'argent, dis je en baissant la tête pour regardais mes chaussures tellement la honte me submergeais.

-Ne cache pas ton si beau visage Isabella, fit-il en prenant ma tête entre ses mains.

Je croisais soudain son regard et il m'était impossible de détourné mes yeux des siens, j'étais emprisonné comme si plus rien au monde n'existai hormis moi et lui. Je sentis alors mes joues chauffer sachant très bien que c'était la preuve de mon rougissement ce qui décrocha un sourire à Edward. Et oh mon dieux ce sourire, il était juste Waouh. Je me demandais combien de femmes avaient craqué juste avec se sourire en coin.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques, dit il en caressant mes joues de ses pouces, je crois que le chocolat va devenir ma friandise préféré.

Je ne bougeais pas trop captivé par ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il poussait mes cheveux sur une épaule.

-Tes cheveux sont doux et brillant, tu utilise un shampoing à la fraise n'es ce pas ? Me demanda t il tandis que sa tête était niché dans mon cou.

-Euh... ou...oui, bégayais je.

Je le sentis ses lèvre dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser et mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite. Puis il se remit face à moi arborant toujours se satané sourire en coin.

-On devrait monter dans mon bureau, fit-il.

J'hochais simplement la tête tandis qu'il me demanda de le suivre alors qu'il empruntait les escaliers. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce avec une baie vitrée où on apercevait le jardin constitué d'une gigantesque piscine avec des transats autours de celle ci, des tables ronde assez design, une pelouse verte comme celles dans les films et 4filles qui se trémoussaient en bikini dans la piscine

Tout ce ci sous le merveilleux paysage de la mer.

-C'est beau n'es ce pas ? Fit Edward déjà installé derrière son bureau dans un sublime fauteuil en cuir.

- Magnifique, répondis-je.

-Peut être que toi aussi tu pourrais être à leur place, tu serais nourris, longée, habillée sans rien payé beaucoup de filles aimeraient profiter de cette vie Isabella. Regarde les toutes les 4 à se dandiner dans la piscine le parfait stéréotype de la petite californienne blonde, grande, bronzée à la poitrine généreuse bonnet E pour la plus part. Seulement regarde toi un peu tu es brune au reflet acajou, petite pas plus 1m65 je dirais, ta peau est aussi blanche te donne cet air si innocent et fragile et ta poitrine je pencherais pour un 90 C non ?

-Mais comment vous …

-J'observe c'est tout, me coupa t il, si je n'étais pas intervenu tout à l'heure es ce que tu saurais partis ?

- Probablement, répondis-je.

-Tu n'aurais pas du écouter Tanya tu es une belle jeune femme Isabella, quel âge as tu ?

-18 depuis peu soupirais je.

-Ça se voit tu sais, tu as encore certain traits enfantins sur ton visage mais permet moi de te poser une question peut être la plus importante es tu encore vierge ?

-Non.

Effectivement j'avais perdu ma virginité à 16 ans alors que je sortais avec mon premier petit ami, Paul. Jamais il ne m'avait poussé à le faire je l'avais fait de moi même après avoir été consulté mon médecin pour être sur pilule. Évidemment je n'avais rien dit à mes parents, c'est lorsque ma mère avait pris mon linge sale dans ma salle de bain qu'elle l'avait découvert. Sans suivit les conversations sur le sexe et les précautions à prendre, préservatif, pilule...

-Tu es sur pilule n'es ce pas ? Continua Edward.

-Depuis mes 16 ans.

- As-tu déjà pratiqué un sport ?

-De la gym jusqu'à de 10 à presque 16ans.

-Intéressant maintenant peux tu te mettre en sous vêtement s'il te plait j'aimerais voir un peu plus ton corps sous cette horrible couche de vêtements, fit il avec se maudit sourire en coin.

Je le regardais quelques instants et vis qu'il était réellement sérieux, alors je fis ce qu'il me demanda et me déshabilla me retrouvant en shorty blanc en dentelle avec le soutien gorge qui allait avec en dentelle également. Je vis le regard appréciateur d'Edward. Celui me fit signe de m'approchais. Il me mit face à lui posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Je ne m'étais pas trompé, ton corps est magnifique Isabella. Je suis sur que tu feras des jalouses, dit il déposant un baiser sur mon ventre, ta peau est aussi douce que de la soie.

J'allais lui répondre quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, je fis un geste pour aller remettre mes vêtement lorsque Edward m'incita à ne pas de ne pas bouger et invita le visiteur à entrer. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année peut être un peu moins entra dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux brun avec une sorte de crête ressemblant aucunement à un punk, des yeux marron, un corps fin et contrairement à Edward ses habit étaient plus excentriques, plus colorés même. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de féminin dans sa démarche.

-Edward je n'arrive plus a supporté les petits caprices de Ta... s'interrompt l'homme en me détaillant, Edward tu ne me présente pas à cette charmante créature.

-Erick voici Isabella, Isabella voici Erick le photographe.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer, lui dis-je.

-Oh mon dieux ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plait je ne suis pas assez vieux pour ça !

- Désolé, dis-je timidement.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, Erick pardonne tout aux belles femmes, continua le photographe, je te jure que si j'étais hétéro ma mignonne je t'aurais bien voulu comme quatre heure.

-Prend sa comme un compliment, me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

-Tu vas l'engager Edward j'espère, parce que j'en ai marre de voir que des dindes blondes aux faux seins.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Edward, un peu de changement ne serait pas si mal.

-Quand tu parle de chargement tu inclus l'exclusion de Miss Morue car là tu ferais un quart de tour, s'exclama Erick aux anges.

Je regardais le photographe d'un air interrogateur. Il me sourit et se mit à toussait le nom de Tanya ce qui eu le don de me faire rire.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, le reprit Edward, c'est vrai qu'elle est agaçante mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de la virée.

-Bien sur que si, fit Erick nonchalant, regarde un peu la bombe qui a dans cette pièce ! Et avoue que ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas mon cher ! Arrête de penser avec ce que tu as dans ton pantalon et réfléchis un peu avec ton cerveau Eddy Boy.

-Erick, le menaça Edward.

-Ok c'est bon j'arrête mais il faudra quand même que tu parles a Tanya, je n'arriverais plus à la supporter. Cette femme a ses règles tous les jours ou pas ? Parce c'est vraiment une plaie !

-C'est Erick tu peux arrêter, je lui parlerais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu as dit parler Edward pas baisé.

-J'ai compris c'est moi le patron pas toi.

-Peut être mais c'est toi qui te fait prendre au piège à chaque fois qu'elle te fait les yeux doux.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de sa devant Isabella ? Parce que on peut aussi parler de la fois ou je t'ai retrouvé toi et ...

-Stop ok c'est bon, le coupa Erick, j'ai compris le message maintenant excusez moi mais je dois aller développer les dernière photos de cet après midi.

-Je pourrais les avoir quand ? Le questionna Edward.

-Je peux te les apporter ce soir après le repas.

-Merci je serais dans ma chambre ou mon bureau.

-Pas de soucis beau gosse, fit il en lui serrant la main tandis qu'il prit la mienne et y déposa un baiser, j'espère te revoir vite Isabella je sens que l'objectif va t'adorer ma chérie.

- Merci, fis-je en rigolant alors qu'il ferma déjà la porte derrière me laissant seule avec Edward.

Celui ci toujours installé dans son fauteuil en cuir m'autorisa à me rhabiller tandis qu'il écrivit quelque chose sur une feuille de papier. Seulement quelques seconde plus tard après mettre rhabillé complètement il me tandis une feuille.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ?

-L'argent que je te propose pour les photos.

-Donc je suis prise ? Demandais-je en cachant toute ma joie.

-A ton avis ? Sourit-il.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est super ! M'exclamais-je, Vous ne le regretterez pas promis !

-Je n'en doute pas maintenant vois si la somme te convient

Je regardais alors la feuille et fus surprise de la somme indiqué.

-Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé.

-Non je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça Mr Cullen, c'est largement trop !

-Écoute Isabella, fit il plus sévèrement avec autant d'autorité qu'il avait fait avec Tanya un peu plus tôt, ce n'est rien les autres filles gagnent largement plus que ces 3000$, beaucoup d'autres femmes aimeraient avoir cet argent et même si j'avoue que tu es très jolie je pourrais certainement te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre d'autant plus belle que toi et qui acceptera cet argent sans rechigner.

-Excusez moi Mr Cullen, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu autant d'argent.

- Habitue-toi alors, car ça ne fait que commencer, maintenant je vais parler de certaine formalité avec toi. Isabella j'aimerais que tu comprennes que peu importe le jour et la nuit tu peux quitter la villa, je ne te retiens pas tu es libre de partir quand bon te semble comme je te l'ai dit il me sera facile de retrouver d'autre personnes.

-Je comprends, acquiesçais je.

-Tant mieux par contre on refera toute ta garde robe, chaussures, sous vêtement, jeans, jupe, robe, top … Es ce que tu as des effets personnels chez toi que tu aimerais garder ?

-Non j'ai tout mes papiers, mon portable dans mon sac à main.

-Donc tu pourras t'installer des aujourd'hui en même temps que ton règlement tu me rempliras une feuille avec ton adresse et tu me donneras tes clés d'appartement j'y enverrais quelqu'un pour tout jeter et rendre les clés au propriétaire es ce que ça te va ?

-Bien sur.

-Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu avais fait du sport étant plus jeune es ce que tu as continuais un peu au cours de ces derniers temps ?

-Non pas trop j'étais plus préoccupé à chercher un travail qu'autre chose.

-Désormais tu devras participer tout les jours aux séances de sport avec les autres filles. Bien sur ce n'est pas grand chose juste pour garder la ligne. Ce que tu mangeras sera aussi contrôler tous ce qui est soda et friandise évite s'il te plait tu peux en manger je ne te prive de rien seulement n'en abuse pas de toute façon les petits déjeuné, déjeuné et diné sont des repas organisé ils ont tout ce qu'il vous faut pour être en bonne forme. J'espère que sa ne te pose aucun soucis ? Parce que si tu as une allergie ou une alimentation spécifique dis le moi tout de suite ça peu s'arranger.

-Non tout va viens.

-Alors maintenant lèves toi je vais te montrer ta chambre tu pourras faire la visite de la villa par toi même plus tard.

Nous nous levâmes alors et sans dire un mot je le suivis dans le long couloir du 1er étage pour monter au second étage. Sur le chemin nous croisâmes une fille rousse du nom de Victoria, elle était très belle elle aussi je me demandais comment j'avais pu décrocher ce job alors que j'allais être face à de superbe femme comme Victoria ou encore Tanya. En tout cas on pouvait dire qu'Edward avait bon goût en matière de femmes. Soudain Edward s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Voici ma chambre Isabella, si je ne suis pas dans mon bureau ou avec Erick pour les photos tu peux venir ici lorsque tu as un problème.

Puis il m'emmena à une porte pas très loin de la sienne et s'arrête devant.

-Ici c'est ta chambre, peut être une des plus belle, je suis sur qu'elle te conviendra, fit il en ouvrant la porte.

Effectivement lorsque nous rentrâmes dans celle ci j'eus l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. La pièce était grande et lumineuse grâce à une baie vitrée qui donné sur un petit balcon d'où l'on voyait le jardin et la mer. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur crème un peu plus foncé que le blanc mais plus clair que le beige. Le parterre était de la moquette de la même couleur des murs. Un énorme lit pouvant probablement accueillir plus que deux personnes trônait en parallèle à la baie vitré, avec une tête de lit dans une armature blanche gravée de quelques arabesques. La couverture taupe et le drap blanc étaient parfaitement mis et allaient avec les petits oreillers de la même couleur que la couverture et les deux gros oreillers blanc. Une petite table de chevet composé d'une lampe était installée près du lit. Face à celui ci un écran plat était accroché au mur. Il y avait aussi une table entouré de deux chaises ainsi qu'une énorme armoire surement pour ranger mes vêtements. Puis je remarquais qu'il y avait une autre porte. Je l'ouvris toujours suivit d'Edward et découvrit une magnifique salle de bain contenant un toilette, un lavabo et une douche italienne aux vitres transparentes.

-Alors ça te plait ? Me demanda Edward tandis que j'asseyais dans le lit.

-C'est juste fantastique, jamais je n'aurais rêvé mieux.

-Ravis que tu sois heureuse par contre il faudrait que tu me donne les clés de ton appartement ainsi que ton adresse.

Je fouillais dans mon sac à main après un papier et un stylo ainsi que mes clés et lui remis lorsque j'eus finis de lui indiquer mon anciennes adresse.

-Merci, fit il, je crois que je vais te laissais t'installer un peu si tu as besoins de vêtement il y en a dans l'armoire ils seront surement à ta taille, met toi à l'aise et puis essaye de visiter la villa avant de diner de ce soir si c'est possible.

-Pas de problème il faut que je sois prête pour quelle heure ?

-19h30 dans la salle à manger, tu ne peux pas te perdre, les filles n'arrêtent pas de parler tu les entendras probablement.

-Merci.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit et juste avant de la refermer il reprit la parole.

-Au fait Isabella appelle moi Edward s'il te plait.

-Oui Mr Cul ...Edward.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et ferma enfin la porte. Je me laissais alors tomber dans mon nouveau lit soufflant un grand coup me demandant encore ce que je faisais ici. Évidemment je n'allais pas annoncer ma future activité dans l'immédiat à mes parents, ils seraient trop déçu et me demanderaient pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu vivre à Forks avec eux. Ce qui aurait effacé tous mes problèmes mais je ne voulais pas de cette vie, leur vie, rester enfermer dans cette sordide ville. Et pour y faire quoi au juste ? Rester comme eux à rien faire, être la petite fille du chef de police, non je ne voulais pas de cela. Parce moi Isabella Swan, a tout juste 18 ans allait travailler dans l'un des plus grands magazines porno des États Unis et allait enfin gagner de l'argent pour réaliser mes rêves même si cela s'avérait être une des plus grandes hontes de ma vie.

**Le chapitre 1 est terminer, j'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**Bon désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe j'étais vraiment excitée de poster le chapitre alors on passe ^^**

**Par contre j'espère avoir vos avis positif ou négatif comme on dit c'est avec nos erreur que l'on apprend.**

**Alors je vous dit à la prochaine sinon on se rejoins sur mon répertoire (Lien sur le profil) **

**XOX Ly'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde. **

**Alors je reviens pour le plus grand bonheur ou malheur de chacun avec un nouveau chapitre qui lui aussi est partis en vacance puisque ma Beta l'a corrigé du Portugal étant donné qu'elle passe ses vacances là bas. D'ailleurs je tiens encore à la remercier d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre aussi vite. Mais néanmoins ce n'est pas la seule que je devrais remercié puisque j'ai reçu quelques Review donc merci à : **

**Laura, Miss-Laura, Dex-DaZziLing, Aliiice, Choukchouquette, ml46, chouchoumag, patoun, Maddy, Joannie01, BellaluvEdwardlemon, ** ** marion, franchess56, Pinky-porcelain et Marine.**

**Par contre je tiens à répondre à une question qui m'avait été posé : **_**Quel est l'âge d'Edward ?**_

**Réponse :**_**En fait moi même je ne sais pas mais une chose est sur c'est qu'il est plus vieux que Bella alors approximativement je dirais entre 29 et 31 ans. **_

**Bon voilà je vais peut être vous laissez car je pense que vous n'êtes pas la pour lire tout mon charabia alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure en bas ! **

**PORN PRINCESS**

**Chapitre 2: **_Un nouveau jeu._

Il était 18h50, cela faisait maintenant presque 4h que j'étais entrée dans la villa prenant conscience que ces 4 dernière heures étaient celles qui allaient probablement changer ma vie. Je me levais alors du lit et décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour être un minimum présentable pour ce premier repas. Le moins que je ne puisse dire était que l'eau chaude m'avait fait du bien enfin surtout le fait que l'on ne me coupera pas ce trésor pour ne pas avoir payé les factures. En sortant de ma douche je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette que j'avais trouvée dans la petite commode présente dans la salle de bain et partis fouiller dans l'armoire de la chambre pour voir avec quoi je pourrais m'habiller. Dans le peu de vêtements qu'il y avait je trouvais tout de même un short gris de sport et un débardeur blanc puis attachais mes cheveux encore humides en une queue de cheval.

A 19h20, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je sortis de cette chambre pour me jeter dans la fausse aux lions. Pas que je n'avais pas faim mais j'étais surtout stressée d'affronter le regard des autres filles qui attendaient surement déjà avec impatience mon arrivée dans la salle à manger. En effet j'avais la sensation de mettre permise de m'incruster dans leur petit monde féerique. De plus je savais déjà que vu le regard de Tanya tout à l'heure quand j'ai passé la porte, je m'étais faite une nouvelle ennemie. Je suivis alors les indications qu'Edward m'avait données un peu plus tôt dans la journée et parcourais la villa.

Ainsi après être redescendue par les escaliers qui menaient dans le Hall d'entrée, je ne trouvais pas loin de celui-ci, la salle à manger. Elle était grande avec des baies vitrées qui apparemment faisaient partie de la décoration de nombreuses pièces, cependant celle ci donnait une magnifique vision de la mer et du jardin. La décoration était simple: des murs blancs et du parquet. Puis au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table entourée de 9 blondes et une rousse, toutes me regardant.

- Voilà donc la nouvelle recrue, dit une fille.  
- Vous ne trouvez qu'elle est un peu trop jeune ? Fit une autre.  
- Tu as raison Lauren, ce n'est pas du genre d'Edward de faire dans les fillettes pré-pubères.  
- Je lui avais dit de ne pas la prendre, fit Tanya en coupant un morceau de pain.  
- En même temps il ne t'écoute pas souvent hormis lorsque tu es dans son lit, pouffa Victoria.  
- Vous êtes juste jalouses parce que ce n'est pas vous qui avaient des sublimes parties de jambes en l'air.  
- Ne la ramène pas trop tu sais qu'il peut te changer n'importe quand et à mon avis ton moment et bientôt venu, sourit Lauren en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je ne dis rien est partis m'assoir à l'autre bout de la table, à l'opposé de toutes ces filles, me servis la nourriture qui avait sur la table et commençais à manger. Il y avait une entrée ce qui n'était pas une habitude chez moi puisque mon repas se composait généralement d'un plat de résistance et un yaourt. Regardant mon assiette je vis qu'Edward n'avait pas plaisanté lorsqu'il avait parlé de nutrition. Les plats étaient composés de légumes; tomates, salades, asperges, carottes. J'avais l'impression d'être un stupide lapin. Pas que j'étais fanatique de la viande au contraire je n'aimais pas trop ça mais aucun de ces légumes n'était accompagné d'une sauce ou autre chose car, dites moi qui mangerait de la salade sans rien avec ? Soufflant un coup je piquais alors ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Soudain Erick et Edward rentrèrent dans la pièce en discutant. Edward s'asseyait avec les autres filles qui le regardaient comme une friandise tandis qu'Erick vint près de moi.

- Alors Eddy Boy a finit par t'engager, sourit-il en s'installant.  
- Faut croire, lui répondis-je.  
- Alors comment ça c'est passé depuis trop arrivée? Pas trop intimidée par toutes ces vipères à la langue de bois ?  
- Non ca va, je m'attendais à pire que des remarques sur mon âge.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elles. Je suis sur qu'a cet instant elles te craignent, tu es belle, sexy et surtout jeune tandis qu'elles commencent à prendre de l'âge. Mais fais tout de même attention, elles se font toujours des coups dans le dos ''_à qui aura l'attention d'Edward voir plus'_', fit il en se servant dans le plat, fais attention à toi, elles seront impitoyables. Elles sont toutes fausses, te disant qu'elles sont meilleures amies devant mais derrière dès qu'une d'entre elles à le dos retourné, une autre se prépare à sortir son poignard.  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Oui vas y.  
- Si tu ne les aimes pas pourquoi travailles-tu ici ?  
- Probablement comme toi. Je suis venu à Beverly Hills des rêves pleins la tête et les étoiles dans les yeux. Depuis mon adolescence je rêve de travailler comme photographe pour les plus grandes stars. Cependant, j'ai dû faire face à la réalité, je commençais à avoir besoin d'argent puis un jour, lors d'une fête, j'ai entendu parler du magazine d'Edward et comme quoi il avait besoin d'un photographe, après avoir retrouvé l'ancien photographe dans une position compromettante si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit il en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oui, rigolais-je.  
- Alors il m'a engagé, comment ne pas être plus sur que d'engager un photographe gay ?  
- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?  
- Je ne sais plus peut être 5 ou 6 ans.  
- Et tu es resté ici tout ce temps !  
- Pourquoi pas, je suis logé, nourris et je ne paye rien en plus de recevoir de l'argent alors pourquoi ne pas rester ? C'est le paradis.  
- Peut être mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, lorsque j'aurais assez d'argents je partirais.  
- Et pour faire quoi Isabella ?  
- Bella, le repris je, je préfère Bella.  
- Écoute Bella, fit-il en appuyant exagérément sur mon surnom, tu vois toutes ces filles qui sont assises à cette table avec nous? Aucunes n'étaient déjà là quand je me suis fait engagé puis peu à peu elles sont arrivées, remplaçant, les anciennes trop vieilles qui ont du partir et je te prie de croire que je les ai toutes entendues dire le même discours à leur arrivée. Et regarde les aujourd'hui, regarde Tanya, ça doit faire 4 ans qu'elle est ici et je la revois encore passer les portes de la villa. Qui aurait cru que cette jeune femme qui n'avait que 20 ans allait devenir en si peu de temps la princesse du porno ?  
- C'est pourtant évident lorsque tu la regardes, elle est jolie.  
- Bien sur qu'elle est jolie, elle même le sait et en joue mais elle sait aussi une chose c'est que toi aussi tu es belle princesse. Elle sait que si Edward a pris le risque de te prendre que ce n'est pas pour rien, elle voit une concurrence en toi.  
- Elle ne devrait pas, soupirais je.  
- Tu as tord Bella, tu prendras conscience de ton corps lors des première photos, je te le promets.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Il m'expliqua comment allaient se dérouler les shoots... Parfois je croisais le regard d'Edward et à chaque fois il me faisait un sourire, sourire que je lui rendais. Puis lorsque j'eus finit, je me levais, souhaitant un bonsoir à Erick et sortis de la pièce sous les yeux de mon patron qui me fixait encore. Je ne voulais pas repartir m'enfermer dans ma chambre tout de suite alors je décidais de visiter un peu la villa comme me l'avait conseillé Edward. Très vite je me retrouvais dans le salon. Il y avait un écran plat, un canapé en cuir noir en angle, une cheminée, rien de surprenant. Ainsi je continuais ma visite, passant par la cuisine, la salle de gym, le bord de la piscine, le studio photo… Le plus étrange fut lorsque je tombais sur une salle de musique. Ce qui m'étonnait dans un endroit pareil. J'aimais la musique, c'était mon rêve, j'avais apprit à jouer du piano étant plus jeune. Ma mère avait trouvé ça formidable que je m'intéresse à quelque chose tandis que mon père avait désapprouvé complètement cette nouvelle passion, préférant que je me concentre entièrement à mes études. Malheureusement pour ce dernier j'avais décidé la voie de la musique plutôt que celle de l'école. Je voulais en faire mon métier, ainsi, à 17 ans, je me retrouvais à Beverly Hills.

Je m'installais sur le banc du piano blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce caressant le couvercle des touches. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus touché à un piano, peut être 6 ou 7 mois, après avoir perdu mon emploi dans un bar. Je remarquais une horloge sur le mur et vis qu'il était déjà 22h. Je choisis donc de ne pas trop m'attarder ici et de repartir dans ma chambre me rappelant tout de même de revenir ici plus tard. Soudain, lorsque je passais devant la chambre d'Edward, je me retrouvais face à face à Tanya qui venait visiblement d'en sortir toute décoiffée, me renseignant sur l'activité qu'elle pratiquait surement il y a quelques minutes...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda t elle froidement.  
- Je vais dans ma chambre, répondis-je.  
- Arrête de mentir il n'y a que Lauren, Edward et moi à cet étage, fit elle en attrapant mon bras.  
- Il faut croire que non, répondis je nullement intimidée, alors maintenant lâche moi.  
- Avant, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, fit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est moi qui commande ici jamais tu ne me voleras ma place, ok ? Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi Edward t'as engagée mais soit sur que ton séjour ici sera de courte durée.  
- Mais tu es folle ma parole, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Et en aucun cas je ne veux de ta place, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul.  
- Qu'es ce que tu insinues par la ?  
- Que tu peux te le garder Edward, je ne te le prendrais pas! C'est cool vous baisez à deux mais en quoi c'est mon problème hein ? Cela ne fait même pas une journée que je suis là et tu crois déjà que je suis ta rivale! Mais regardes un peu tes merveilleuses copines elles sont toutes hypocrites, elles sont toutes passées à la casserole aussi, ca se voit gros comme une montgolfière et tu viens me voir pour me prévenir ? Franchement tu te montes la tête pour rien Tanya, alors maintenant lâche moi j'ai envie d'aller dormir.

Je ne la laissais pas le temps de répliquer que je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Maintenant je comprenais Erick. Cette femme était vraiment une plaie, se croyant supérieure aux autres. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un la remette en place et s'il fallait que ce soit moi, alors je le ferais avec plaisir. Je pris un pyjama short dans l'armoire et allais l'enfiler dans la salle de bain, espérant trouver une brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Par bonheur, je trouvais ce que je voulais pour me laver les dents puis je regagnais ma chambre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon patron assit sur mon lit.

- Qu'es ce que vous faites ici ? Lui demandais-je étonnée.  
- Rien, j'ai juste entendu ta ''conversation'' avec Tanya.  
- Ok et je présume que vous êtes ici pour me demander d'aller m'excuser, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois Edward je ne le ferais pas, fis je.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour te demander de t'excuser Isabella, si je suis venu c'est pour te dire plutôt le contraire.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je.  
- Je dis juste que parfois ca ne lui ferait pas de mal qu'elle goute un peu à sa propre médecine, sourit il, tu as du caractère Isabella et j'avoue que j'adore ça, sur toi ça donne un coté sauvage.  
- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? Lui demandais-je malicieusement.  
- C'est à toi de choisir, dit il en se levant pour s'approcher de moi.

Tout doucement il avança jusqu'à ce que je sois prisonnière entre son corps et le mur. Ses mains allèrent sur mes hanches, me procurant un millier de frisson dans tout le corps. Je remarquais notre différence de taille, il me dominait au moins d'une bonne tête. J'avais l'impression d'être un simple jouet entre ses mains, une simple proie qu'il chassait. Mais le plus pathétique était que j'étais sous son charme, captivée par ses yeux qui m'hypnotisaient littéralement. Le seul bruit parvenant à mes oreilles était nos respirations de plus en plus haletantes tandis que mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine. Jamais un homme n'avait eu un tel effet sur moi; mais le pire dans cette situation, c'était que cet homme savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, l'effet qu'il me procurait. Il était le maitre du jeu, celui qui menait la danse. C'était un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et à mon avis, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, surtout de la gente féminine. Puis je me souviens de son comportement avec Tanya, qu'il jetait et prenait comme bon il le voulait. Alors, avec toute la force qu'il me restait pour lui résister, je mis mes mains sur son torse pour le stopper. Au début il me regarda surprit, puis ce maudit sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec vous ce soir, Edward, lui dis je toujours droit dans les yeux.  
- Qui te parle de ce soir ?  
- Je ne serais pas votre nouveau jouet, sachez le… je n'ai aucune intention, durant mon séjour ici, de finir dans votre lit.  
- J'adore les femmes qui me résistent Isabella, ça m'excite vraiment, dit il en collant son évidente érection sur ma cuisse.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus, ses yeux était remplis par le désir malgré le fait que je l'ai repoussé. J'avais juste envie d'une chose, qu'il me prenne tout de suite dans ce lit pour me faire hurler de plaisir. Intérieurement je maudissais toute les filles de cette villa qui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir l'avoir entre leurs jambes. Son coté arrogant et sur de lui montrait bien qu'il était du style dominant au lit peut être même bestial.

- Tu es si belle, si tu savais comment Tanya t'envie, fit il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou tout en déposant plusieurs baisers le long de ma jugulaire, elle a essayé de m'occuper durant le repas mais je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi. J'avais juste envie d'être à la place d'Erick.  
- Ah oui ? L'interrogeais je, il y avait encore une place vous savez.  
- Non je suis un homme égoïste, je ne partage pas ce qui est mien.  
- Je ne suis pas à vous Edward.  
- Peut être pas aujourd'hui mais un jour ou l'autre tu le deviendras. Tu es trop tentante pour ton bien Isabella, sourit il en se remettant correctement face à moi. T'ais je déjà dis à quel point tes yeux sont magnifiques?  
- Oui, lui répondis-je.  
- Je te le redis alors, tes yeux sont magnifiques. Je n'ai jamais aimé le chocolat au lait, d'habitude je le préfère blanc, je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est comme les femmes, dès que tu y goutes, tu ne peux plus t'en passer.  
- Je suis plutôt noir, j'aime quand ça a du goût. C'est pareil avec les hommes, j'adore qu'ils soient dominants.  
- Tu sais Isabella ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde si tu cédais. Je suis sur que quand tu y gouteras tu reviendras en me suppliant de te prendre dans toutes les pièces de cette villa.  
- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui reviendrez en me suppliant Mr Cullen ?  
- Un conseil Isabella, ne joues pas dans la cour des grands, tu risques d'y perdre plus que tu ne le crois.  
- Une menace ? Lui demandais-je.  
- Non simplement un conseil.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, répliquais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Tu devrais car tôt ou tard le grand méchant loup viendra te manger et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce repas sera délicieux.  
- C'est ce que l'on verra Edward.  
- C'est ce que l'on verra Isabella, répéta-t-il le regard plein de malice et de désir.

Nos yeux toujours connectés, nous nous affrontâmes du regard mais aucun des deux ne capitulait. J'avais l'impression d'être une allumeuse, rien avoir avec la Bella de d'habitude qui, ayant tout de même suffisamment de caractère, n'oserait jamais parler de cette façon à un homme. Je savais que je me lançais dans un jeu des plus malsains mais en moins de 24h cet homme avait su me pousser dans mes limites. Pourtant je ne voulais pas lui céder, ce serait trop facile. J'allais lui résister et lui montrer qui je suis vraiment. 

_La Chasse pouvait commencer ! _

**Fin de ce second chapitre ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Croyez vous que Bella va vraiment se laisser avoir par Edward aussi facilement.**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre sera une séance shooping normalement avec apparition d'une nouveau personnage ! **

**Voilà je ne vais pas trop n'éterniser j'espère avoir vos impressions sa fera plaisir.**

**XOX Ly'**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Hey oui je suis de retour après plus de 2 semaines d'absence.**

**Pour commencer merci pour tous ces merveilleux Reviews sa m'a fait vraiment plaisir car il y en à eu plus que la dernière fois. **

**Par contre je ne vais pas m'éterniser avec mon _bla bla _parce que vous êtes ici pour lire mon chapitre et non ma vie ^^ **

**Sinon j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu pour ce chapitre car le petit jeu entre Edward et Belle n'est pas vraiment présent puisque j'ai voulu mettre une petite mise au point pour vous et moi même avant de commencer réellement l'histoire.**

**Voilà donc je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas pour vos impressions.**

**Chapitre 3 : **_Apprendre à se connaître _

_Debout Beverly Hills, ici Samantha Lee sous le soleil de notre belle Californie et il est actuellement 8h30._

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? Marmonnais-je en enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller.

_Aujourd'hui des chaleurs estivales sont annoncées dans tout l'État, le soleil sera donc au rendez vous ! Alors un conseil les filles sortaient les bikinis._

- Elle ne peut pas se la fermer celle là, sifflais-je.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant apparaître Erick dans toute sa splendeur.

- Allez debout Bellissima, chantonna-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux de la baie vitrée.  
- Erick referme ça tout de suite, fis-je en me cachant sous la couverture.  
- Non, non, non ma chérie, dit-t-il, aujourd'hui une énorme journée nous attends alors bouges ton joli petit cul de ce maudit lit, Rose vient nous chercher dans un peu moins 1h30 !  
- Rose ? L'interrogeais-je en m'asseyant puisqu'il ne voulait visiblement pas me laisser dormir une minute de plus.  
- C'est la sœur d'Eddy tu verras, tu vas l'adorer, répondit il en me préparant des vêtements.  
- Je veux bien te croire.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas elle est formidable ! Au premier abord elle te ferra surement penser au parfait stéréotype de la californienne sans cervelle mais quand tu la connais c'est un amour. On adore discuter ensemble tout en matant les beaux mecs. Si tu veux je t'inscris au club. C'est quoi ton genre de gars ? Non parce que moi j'adore les mecs baraqués, bronzés, bruns dans leur short de bain jouant au beach volley sur la plage et…  
- Stop ! Le coupais-je en bouchant mes oreilles, calme toi s'il te plait Erick, je viens seulement de me réveiller, je n'ai pas envie de partager tes délires fantasmatiques ou je ne sais quoi encore.  
- Tu dis juste ça parce que tu es frustrée ma vieille, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu d'orgasmes hein ? Me questionna-t-il en me donnant mes vêtements alors que je grognais à sa question, Ok cool, pas besoin de sortir les griffes mais excuse-moi d'avoir du goût en matière d'hommes.  
- J'ai du goût aussi, répliquais-je tout en me levant.  
- Oui Edward est très hot aussi lorsque tu aimes les grands athlétiques aux cheveux ébouriffés.  
- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?  
- Arrêtes ton char Bella et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu comment il te dévorait du regard hier soir durant le diner.  
- Tu es jaloux ? Lui souris-je malicieusement.  
- Non ! Pourquoi le veux-tu ?  
- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Lorsque j'eus finis Erick était assis sur le lit et sans plus un mot nous partîmes dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la pièce, je saluais brièvement tout le monde par pur politesse et allais m'asseoir à la même place qu'hier où je vis Edward en face de celle ci, Tanya à ses côtés lui caressant le bras. Je m'installais sans rien dire tandis que le regard d'Edward vint sur moi, au grand désarrois de Tanya. Erick et Edward commencèrent à parler des photos d'hier qui étaient quasiment toutes parfaites. C'est alors que j'allais reprendre un croissant que Tanya se manifesta.

- Tu devrais arrêter de manger Isabella, fit-elle, tu as déjà assez de formes comme ça… ce serait dommage qu'à peine arrivée que tu sois virée parce que tu es trop grosse.  
- Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires Tanya, ce n'est pas deux croissants qui vont me faire prendre 10 kilos, en plus, ces croissants sont exquis.  
- On a un cuisinier français, fit Edward.  
- Alors il faudrait que je lui demande quelques recettes.  
- Tu cuisines ? Me demanda Erick surpris.  
- Un peu, disons que mes parents ne sont pas de très bon cuisiniers alors j'ai dû m'y mettre assez tôt.  
- Tu sais que tu es la femme parfaite ? Fit Erick. Je te jure que si je n'étais pas gay, je t'aurais demandé en mariage à cet instant.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rougis-je.  
- Attends, tout homme aimerait une femme qui sache cuisiner pour lui faire des bons petits plats ! Je suis sur qu'Edward pense la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est plaisant, avoua Edward, je ne dirais pas non à une femme qui s'occupe de moi.  
- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour réaliser tout tes désirs, sourit Tanya pleine de sous entendus.

Je vis Edward rouler discrètement des yeux tandis que j'esquissais un sourire qu'il remarqua. Je continuais à déjeuner sous les yeux de mon patron. Parfois, je croisais son regard et ainsi il me souriait de son magnifique sourire en coin; souvent aussi, je pouvais sentir son pied frôler mon mollet ce qui me faisait frissonner. Je savais pertinemment que ces gestes étaient calculés, pourtant je ne disais rien, appréciant le jeu, notre jeu. Puis, tout à coup, une femme apparut dans la pièce: grande et mince aux allures de mannequins avec des cheveux blonds probablement naturels vu leur couleur. Elle avançait vers nous, sûre d'elle, sans jeter aucun coup d'œil ou sourire aux autres filles entrain de manger et s'arrêta devant nous. Je me mis alors à l'observer. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, cependant j'étais absolument sûre qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec les filles présentes à table.

- Rose chérie ! S'exclama Erick en me sortant de ma contemplation et en se levant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
- Erick, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as manqué, fit la prétendue Rose.  
- Moi aussi. Tu es toujours aussi belle.  
- Merci, mais tu sais qu'avec le métier je suis obligée.  
- Je te crois ma jolie, alors, comment c'était Paris ?  
- En un mot : FORMIDABLE ! Il y a tellement de boutiques ! Chanel, Dior, Gautier… Le rêve !  
- Tu m'étonnes et tu…  
- Et si tu me laissais dire bonjour à ma sœur ? Le coupa Edward, Tanya le collant toujours.  
- Oh oui bien sur, fit Erick, excuse moi.  
- Edward, sourit Rosalie en restant face à lui sans bouger.  
- Tu ne viens pas dans les bras de ton grand frère ? Sourit-il en haussant les sourcils.

La sœur d'Edward fit une mine gênée mais partit tout de même dans les bras de son frère. Tous deux étaient horriblement beaux, tels des dieux grecs. Pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas énormément voire pas du tout. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes traits de visage, c'était flagrant. Puis Rosalie se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- C'est donc elle? fit-elle à son frère.  
- Oui, répondit Edward. Elle s'appelle Isabella mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.  
- Alors, enchantée de te rencontrer Bella, fit elle en me tendant la main.  
- Moi de même.  
- Si tu savais comment je suis contente de te rencontrer, Edward n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone hier soir mais lui et moi allons avoir une conversation un peu plus tard je crois, fit-elle en le regardant.  
- Rosalie, grogna Edward.  
- C'est bon je ne dirais rien de plus, du moins maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête, exaspéré, et Rosalie reprit la parole.

- Au moins j'avoue que pour une fois tu as bien choisi Edward, j'ai toujours su que tu avais du goût en matière de femmes, rien à voir avec cette cruche de Denali.  
- Je te signale que je suis là Cullen.  
- Oh Tanya tu étais là ? Excuse moi mais tu es tellement insignifiante à mes yeux… je ne te souhaite pas bonjour d'ailleurs.  
- Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être la sœur d'Edward, vous êtes tellement différents !

- Et moi je ne comprends pas comment mon frère peut coucher avec toi, Denali, mais je crois que tu connais assez bien les hommes pour savoir avec quoi ils pensent la plupart du temps, non ? Edward te paye plus pour les petites gâteries ?  
- Espèce de …  
- Stop Tanya, lança Edward, tu parles de ma sœur là.  
- Mais Edward, se plaignit-elle.  
- Je ne veux rien savoir et tu ferais mieux d'aller à la salle de gym, la séance va bientôt commencer. Tu viendras me voir plus tard dans mon bureau.

Tanya souffla mais ne protesta pas et fit ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. J'adorais quand il prenait ce ton autoritaire, c'était carrément excitant, me ramenant par la même occasion à mes rêves plutôt érotiques de cette nuit. Rien qu'à y repenser, mon intimité s'enflammait déjà.

_Edward et moi, nus, couverts de sueur, sa bouche attaquant sauvagement la mienne, ses mains puissantes malaxant mes seins, ses doigts magiques sur mon clitoris et son sexe en moi…  
Humm  
_  
- Bella ! Bella ! Bella ?  
- Oui ?  
- On croyait t'avoir perdu, fit Erick.  
- J'étais juste dans mes pensées.  
- Alors j'aimerais bien y être car vu le gémissement que tu as poussé ma belle, cela devait être très intéressant, pouffa Erick.

Le regard malicieux d'Edward se posa alors sur moi, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses fabuleuses lèvres oh combien tentantes.

- C'est juste que je suis en manque, répliquais-je sincèrement.  
- Si tu savais comment je te comprends, souffla Rosalie, deux jours que je n'ai pas couché avec un mec ! Même Diego ne me satisfait plus !  
- Diego ? L'interrogea Edward, tu n'étais pas avec un certain Alex la semaine dernière ?  
- Non, on a rompu, trop collant comme mec, répondit-elle nonchalante. Diego c'est simplement mon vibro.  
- Argh ! Épargne-moi les détails Rose, fit Edward dégouté.  
- Ne fais pas de manières, tu tiens un magazine porno je te rappelle.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu étales ta vie sexuelle devant moi, c'est comme imaginer Esmée et Carlisle en pleine action.

- Oh mon dieux je t'en prie ne me mets pas cette image dans la tête s'il te plait, se plaignit Rosalie.  
- Bon vous deux quand vous aurez finit, on pourrait peut être partir, une longue journée nous attends, s'impatienta Erick.  
- Exact mon chou ! Dit Rosalie. Edward tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?  
- Non j'ai d'autres choses d'importantes à faire aujourd'hui… mais merci tout de même pour la proposition.  
- Dommage, je t'appelle ce soir pour tu sais quoi, fit-elle malicieusement.  
- Pas de problèmes.  
- Bon les cocos, on y va ? S'enthousiasma Rosalie en nous prenant par le bras Erick et moi.

Nous avancions vers la porte d'entrée toujours suivis d'Edward. Pourtant, au moment où j'allais sortir, il m'attrapa le bras, prétextant vouloir me parler. Rosalie lui dit alors de se dépêcher et qu'elle m'attendait dans sa voiture avec Erick.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je suspicieuse.  
- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Sourit-il.  
- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans ma chambre, je trouve que c'est mieux.  
- Donc plus de Monsieur Cullen ?  
- Non, on s'en tiendra à Edward, mais cela ne me dit pas ce que tu voulais.  
- Rien de spéciale en fait… seulement t'avoir à moi seul quelques secondes.  
- En même temps avec Tanya collée à toi...  
- Jalouse ?  
- Même pas pour tes beaux yeux.  
- Tu trouves mes yeux beaux, alors ? Parce que, oh dieux! Ton petit cul est magnifique dans ce short.  
- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ?  
- Si tu avais cédé hier, je ne serais pas obligé de te courir après.  
- J'aime bien me faire désirer.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants puis tout un coup un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre. Je me retournais alors pour voir Rosalie à bord d'un magnifique cabriolet rouge. 

- Bon, vous vous dépêchez tous les deux ! Cria Rosalie, vous vous verrez ce soir.  
- C'est bon Rosalie encore deux secondes et elle est tout à toi ! Lui dit Edward.

J'entendis marmonner un ''tu as intérêts'', ce qui fit rigoler Edward. 

- Je pense que je vais partir avant que ta sœur ne vienne me chercher par elle même.  
- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison.  
- A ce soir alors.  
- A ce soir, par contre, j'ai une préférence pour le bleu nuit en sous vêtements.

Je secouais alors la tête, rigolant tout de même de son insistance et rejoignis Rosalie et Erick dans la voiture. Tous deux me regardaient bizarrement mais je ne m'attardais pas à leur demander pourquoi. Rosalie démarra la voiture, Edward toujours sous le porche attendant probablement notre départ.  
Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial se déroula dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la musique. Erick et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de chantonner toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio, à croire qu'ils les connaissaient par cœur. Rosalie avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me faire chanter mais sans trop de résultats. Ce n'était pas que je chantais faux loin de là mais je préférais me faire discrète sur cette partie de ma vie car après tout, hier j'avais bien avoué à Erick que dès que j'aurais l'argent nécessaire, je partirais de la villa d'Edward sans aucune hésitation.

- Alors Bella par quoi veux-tu commencer? M'interrogea Erick alors que nous étions entrain de parcourir le centre commercial. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour toi ma jolie.  
- Je ne sais pas, il me faut quoi ?  
- Nous sommes en Californie Bella donc tout ce qui est jeans et pulls on évite, deux ou trois te suffiront largement, par contre, tu es plutôt mini jupe ou mini short ?  
- Mini short, répondis-je.  
- Tu as raison, c'est plus sexy, les mini jupes sont un plus vulgaires je trouve, fit Rosalie alors que nous entrâmes dans un magasin. 

Rosalie était une vraie accro au shopping et je ne parle pas d'Erick ! Dans les films j'avais déjà vu que c'était cool d'avoir un gay perso, cependant ils n'avaient visiblement omis de dire que c'était aussi usant. En à peine trois heures nous avions fait trois boutiques de vêtements, achetant six minis shorts en jeans, quatre pantacourts en jean arrivant au dessus du genou, trois bas de survêtements, dix débardeurs en tout genre, passant du plus simple au plus sexy et provoquant, cinq T-shirts à manches courtes ainsi que trois à longues manches accompagnées de trois sweat négociés. Quand j'ai demandé à Rosalie comment j'allais payer tout ceci, elle me fit voir une Mastercard GOLD et m'avoua qu'Edward s'occupait de tout et qu'il lui avait dit la veille d'acheter tout ce que je désirais sans aucune exception.  
Il était maintenant 13h30 et mon ventre commençait à gargouiller. Erick proposa que l'on s'arrête dans un mini restaurant à l'intérieur du bâtiment où apparemment la cuisine était excellente.

- Bonjour et bienvenue au '' Little Apple'', que voulez vous ? Nous demanda un jeune serveur.  
- J'aimerais la salade reine et une eau gazeuse, fit Rosalie.  
- Moi un burger végétarien et un Orangina, répondit Erick.  
- Et vous Mademoiselle? me sourit le serveur.  
- Euh...  
- Prends ce que tu veux, tu sais qu'Edward n'est pas là pour surveiller ce que tu manges, dit Erick.

Je lui souris et me décidais donc.

- Je vais prendre un steak-frites et une eau gazeuse s'il vous plait.  
- Parfait, fit le serveur. Je vous apporte ça dans 15 minutes.  
- Merci.

Je le regardais partir lorsque soudain je sentis que l'on me donnait un coup de pied sous la table.

- Arrête de mater Bella, sourit Erick.  
- J'ai le droit d'admirer, non ?  
- Elle a raison Erick, il est plutôt pas mal, dit Rosalie. En plus, vu comment il te dévorait des yeux, tu lui plais aussi.  
- Il est mignon mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.  
- Pour passer une superbe nuit il n'y a pas vraiment de style, fit Rosalie, temps qu'il y a quelque chose dans le pantalon…  
- Mais peut être que Bella veut savoir ce qu'il y a dans le pantalon d'une certaine personne, n'est-ce pas Belli jolie ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Ne joues pas les innocentes avec moi Bella, j'ai bien vu le petit jeu entre Edward et toi, tout ces regards, ces gestes et cette tension sexuelle entre vous, c'est tellement hot.  
- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Erick. Edward est mon patron et il ne m'intéresse pas, mentis-je.  
- Mais oui bien sur ! Laisse-moi rire ! Il te faisait carrément du pied ce matin sous la table !  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu n'étais pas sous cette table à ce que je sache.  
- Il a tapé dans mon mollet une fois ou deux et à ce que je sache il est entièrement hétéro sinon j'aurais déjà essayé quelque chose ! Alors toi et Edward hein ?  
- Mon frère te plait vraiment ? Pouffa Rosalie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le serveur de tout à l'heure nous apporta nos repas et nos boissons. Je vis Rosalie pouffer discrètement devant mon embarra alors que le jeune homme me souriait toujours. Puis je sentis un bras entourer mes épaules et je me retournais vers Erick qui me rapprochait de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je vis le serveur déglutir et repartir en direction des cuisines.

- Merci, fis-je à Erick.  
- J'avais vraiment pitié pour toi Bella, fit-il, certains mecs peuvent être vraiment lourds par contre, tu me dois une fière chandelle.  
- J'y penserais.  
- En fait c'est déjà tout pensé ma belle, sourit malicieusement Erick.  
- Je dois m'attendre au pire ? Le questionnais-je.  
- Tu vas déjà commencer par répondre à la question de tout à l'heure.  
- Vous n'avez pas oublié n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, non, non, rigola Rosalie, alors est-ce que mon frère te plait ?  
- Il est pas mal, fis-je, essayant de cacher mon intérêt.  
- Mais encore? Insista Rosalie.  
- Il est beau.  
- Continue.  
- Ok c'est bon vous avez gagné, je trouve Edward ultra canon mais qui ne le trouverait pas comme ça ? Mais je n'y peut rien, je suis souvent attirée par les mecs plus vieux que moi allez savoir pourquoi.  
- Je le savais ! Fit Erick. Tous ces regards, ça ne se trahit pas.  
- Fais tout de même attention Bella, tu as dû remarquer comment est mon frère.  
- Je sais mais c'est juste un jeu entre nous. On se provoque, se défit seulement… c'est très excitant j'avoue, mais je ne coucherais pas avec lui.  
- C'est juste que depuis qu'il est tout petit, Edward obtient tout ce qu'il veut; quand je l'ai connu j'avais 8 ans et lui en avait 10... Il était déjà comme ça.  
- Comment ça lorsque tu l'as connu à l'âge de 8 ans ? La questionnais-je.  
- Bella, fit Erick, Edward et Rosalie sont demi-frère et sœur, ils n'ont aucun lien du sang.  
- Moi qui croyait que c'était flagrant, pouffa Rose, tu n'as pas remarqué que nous n'avons aucuns traits en commun?  
- Si, j'avais bien vu que vous ne vous ressembliez pas mais comment ça se fait ?  
- Disons que mon père et sa mère se sont bien trouvés. Esmée avait 28 ans quand elle a rencontré Carlisle, lui avait 30 ans à cette époque. Ils se sont connus lors d'un gala et se sont tout de suite plût. La relation qu'entretenait Esmée avec Carlisle ne plaisait pas vraiment à Edward senior...  
- Excuse-moi de te couper mais qui est Edward senior ?  
- Le grand père d'Edward voyons, c'était à lui qu'appartenait la villa avant ainsi que le magasine. A la mort de son grand père Edward à tout hérité: de son argent, ses voitures de luxe, sa villa et le magasine.  
- Et la mère d'Edward ?  
- Esmée n'a malheureusement rien touché comme je te l'ai dit, son père désapprouvait sa relation avec Carlisle. Edward senior à toujours préféré le père d'Edward. Il était le fils d'un ami à lui quand celui-ci est mort à 22 ans. Il a eu un accident de voiture et par la suite on a découvert que le soir de sa mort il avait ingurgité pas mal d'alcool. Edward avait seulement 3 ans. Par la suite Edward sénior à tout fait pour tenir sa fille loin des hommes. Évidemment ce fut un véritable choc pour lui lorsqu'il à découvert la relation entre Esmée et Carlisle. Il l'a alors déshéritée et à tout donné à son petit fils, le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Esmée m'a souvent dit que son père considérait Edward comme son fils et ça, depuis sa naissance.  
- Et à quel âge est mort Edward senior ?  
- Edward venait d'avoir 21 ans donc il devait avoir 60 ans, il est mort d'un cancer.  
- Oh désolée.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Bella, je n'avais pas vraiment de rapports avec lui. Je le voyais seulement aux réunions familiales. Par contre, Edward à vraiment été affecté par le décès de son grand père, il s'est donc installé dans la villa depuis pour reprendre le travail d'Edward Senior. De toute façon Edward à toujours aimé les femmes alors il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de vivre avec elle.  
- Et quel âge à Edward ?  
- Tu lui donnerais combien ? Sourit Erick.  
- Je ne sais pas… entre 27 et 30 maximum.  
- Edward en à 32 Bella, fit Rosalie.  
- 32 ans ! M'exclamais-je, qui l'aurait cru?  
- C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

Nous continuâmes alors à manger, parlant du programme de l'après midi. Rosalie et Erick avaient voulus que je passe chez l'esthéticienne pour des soins du corps y incluant l'épilation… complète. Ainsi, je me retrouvais sans un seul poil sur le minou, mes jambes parfaitement épilées, mes aisselles et mes sourcils parfaitement refaits. Nous étions passés chez le coiffeur aussi car selon Erick mes cheveux avaient besoins d'une bonne coupe. J'avais donc précisé que je ne voulais pas que l'on touche à ma longueur. Après de dures négociations, nous étions arrivés à un simple dégradé.  
A 20h, après avoir fait le magasin de lingerie et de maillots de bain, Rosalie nous ramena, Eric et moi à la villa. Ils m'aidèrent à monter tous mes sachets dans ma chambre et tous deux repartirent; Erick dans sa mini maison près de la villa tandis que Rosalie s'en alla chez elle. Celle ci me promit de revenir me voir pour passer une journée entre filles… avec notre gay préféré bien sur.  
Vers 21h30 mon estomac commença à se manifester. Je décidais donc d'aller en cuisine me préparer un petit quelque chose. Je fouillais dans le réfrigérateur après un quelconque reste du diner de ce soir, sans grand résultat. Alors je pris ce que je trouvais et me fis cuire une omelette au fromage/jambon et champignon.

- Enfin rentrée ? Fit la voix d'Edward.  
- Apparemment, dis-je en surveillant ma cuisson alors que je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi.  
- Une omelette ?  
- Tu en veux ? Il y en aura probablement trop pour moi.  
- Pourquoi pas…

Il alla donc sortir les couverts, une assiette, un verre pour chacun et les installa sur une petite table puis sortit une bouteille d'eau. Le plat terminé, je nous servis la nourriture et le rejoignis à table.

- C'est délicieux, fit Edward.  
- Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose.  
- Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui alors ? Pas trop fatiguant ?  
- Non ça a été… ta sœur est très gentille. On a fait plusieurs boutiques et j'ai aussi été chez l'esthéticienne et chez le coiffeur, d'ailleurs merci d'avoir tout payé.  
- De rien ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque Bella.  
- Bella ? L'interrogeais-je en souriant.  
- Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta chambre hier, sourit-il en reprenant mes mots.  
- Évidemment, soufflais-je.  
- Je peux toujours t'appeler Isabella si tu le souhaites. Je trouve ça vraiment sexy, tu as des origines Italiennes ?  
- Oui, ma grand mère et toi, pas d'origines ou quoi que ce soit ?  
- Mon grand-père venait d'Angleterre, fit-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.  
- Oh, fis-je simplement, ne trouvant pas quoi dire.  
- J'ai été chez toi aujourd'hui… pour rendre les clés de ton appartement.  
- Ah oui ?

- Oui et je me suis permit de fouiller dans tes affaires comme tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'effets personnels, j'ai quand même vérifié. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Non je n'avais rien d'important de toute façon.  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimais les livres ?  
- Je ne trouvais pas ça important de le préciser pour ce que je vais faire ici.  
- Je te les ai ramenés quand même avec d'autres petites choses. Ils sont dans ma chambre.  
- Je viendrais les chercher alors.  
- Par contre, tu m'as dit que tu prenais la pilule mais est-ce que tu l'as sur toi car je ne l'ai pas trouvée.  
- Tu as carrément fouillé dans ma salle de bain ?  
- Oui, il n'y a pas de choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Je vis avec plusieurs femmes je te rappelle donc si ça te préoccupe que je sache la marque de tes tampons, désolé.  
- Non ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison… et pour la pilule, je l'ai toujours dans mon sac… on ne sait jamais au cas où je découcherais.  
- Ok, par contre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, peu importe ce que ce soit, tu viens me voir, sinon, pour tout ce qui est nécessaire de toilette, shampoing, savon, dentifrice ou encore tampons, sourit-il malicieusement, tu en trouveras dans la réserve sur l'étagère qui porte ton prénom, j'ai noté les marques et les parfums que tu prenais.  
- C'est gentil.  
- Tu es chez moi Bella, c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi. De plus, tu as fait une bonne impression à ma sœur, elle t'adore.  
- Moi aussi, on a passé une super journée. Mais sans te sembler trop indiscrète, comment sais-tu ça ?  
- Elle m'a appelé pendant que tu étais chez l'esthéticienne pour me dire certaine choses.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu croire que Rosalie et moi avions un lien de parenté, on ne se ressemble aucunement !  
- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je vais partir, dis-je en me levant, mais Edward me rattrapa par le bras.  
- Non, reste un peu, j'aime bien parler avec toi ça change de toutes ces bimbos blondes qui veulent juste coucher avec moi.  
- Et toi tu ne veux pas coucher avec elles ? Ricanais-je. Parce que apparemment tu ne dis pas non.  
- C'est juste un passe temps, parfois, je ne prends même pas mon pied… Regardes, Tanya n'est pas le meilleur coup que j'ai pu avoir, loin de là même… Mais bon, comme elle se propose et est ouverte à toute proposition, je prends ce que j'ai sous là main.  
- Edward, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais avec elles alors s'il te plait arrêtes.  
- Ok, j'essayais juste de te dire que je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'à baiser… peut être que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi même très très envie et je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te le faire savoir. J'adore qu'on me résiste, tu ne sais pas combien ce jeu peut-être excitant pour moi et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas la même chose car je le vois dans ton regard. Cependant j'ai d'autres préoccupations, j'adore lire dans un coin tranquille, faire du sport ou encore cuisiner.  
- Tu sais cuisiner ? Le regardais-je étonné.  
- Évidemment il paraît que c'est plus sexy un mec qui cuisine… en plus les femmes adorent ça !  
- Tu sais repasser tes chemises aussi ? Rigolais-je.  
- Bien sur que oui, ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que j'étais l'homme parfait ?  
- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, pouffais-je.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes rêves se réaliseront un jour Isabella, sourit-il.  
- C'est ce que l'on verra Edward, c'est ce que l'on verra.

**Alors ? Pas trop deçu j'espère ? **

**Désolé pour tous les gens qui ont cru que c'était Alice le nouveau personnage mais cela aurait été trop facile non ? Et puis moi j'aime bien Rosalie.**

**Bon par contre je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne se passerais pas grand chose entre Edward et Bella dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain chapitre.**

**En parlant du prochain chapitre qui se déroulera une semaine plus tard encore un nouveau personnage un certain Mc Carty, en prof de sport sinon au programme il y aura aussi un shoot photo de Bella. Alors si vous avez des idée en quoi elle pourrait être habillé n'hésitez pas à partager. **

**Donc voilà j'ai finis je voudrais remercier quand même ma BETA qui m'a donné énormément de conseil.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les gens ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud en ce merveilleux Dimanche pour bien débuter la semaine qui arrive ! **

**D'ailleurs un grand et énormes merci à ma Beta pour ses critiques très enrichissantes. Je remercie aussi tout le groupe MSN ( _ils se reconnaitront _) qui sont vraiment des gens super et en particulier Fallone qui m'a réellement bien aider pour un certain passage de ce chapitre. **

**Sinon je suis super contente pour les Reviews jamais je n'aurais cru en avoir autant en 3 chapitres seulement, c'est juste fantastique.**

**Bon voilà je crois que j'ai finis, on se retrouve en bas pour les avis.**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

PORN PRINCESS

**Chapitre 4: **_Se laisser aller._

- Stop j'arrête tout j'en peux plus ! M'écriais-je.  
- Ne fait pas l'enfant Bella s'il te plait.  
- Non j'en ai marre… d'ailleurs à quoi ça sert tout ça hein ?  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Edward m'a conseillé de te faire faire des exercices d'assouplissement, alors, remets toi au travail tout de suite sinon je l'appelle.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de lui Mc Carty et maintenant que tu le dis je vais lui éviter tout déplacement et aller le voir moi même ! Il va voir ce que j'en pense de ses assouplissements.  
- Non Bella, s'exclama Emmett.

Ainsi sans prendre attention à ce dernier je me dirigeais encore collante de sueur vers le bureau d'Edward. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais arrivée: une semaine de hauts et de bas. Rien n'avait changé durant cette courte durée. Tanya était toujours aussi agaçante, Erick toujours aussi souriant et de bonne humeur et Edward toujours … toujours... aussi sexy, arrogant et provocateur. Autant dire qu'à cause de lui, ma frustration sexuelle était au plus haut. Toute la journée j'avais le droit à ses petits sous entendus plus ou moins directs ou des petites caresses discrètes et ses émeraudes brulantes sur moi. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet et à l'intérieur de moi je maudissais que cet homme soit mon patron.

- Edward ! M'exclamais-je en entrant dans son bureau sans frapper.

Action que je regrettais de suite alors que j'aperçus Lauren qui était soit disant malade assise sur les genoux d'Edward, sa poitrine nue contre le torse d'Edward aussi découvert, les mains dans les cheveux de mon patron. Tous deux sursautèrent en me voyant et Lauren se leva précipitamment en string rouge à la recherche de ses vêtements tandis que je restais immobile due au choc de cette découverte. Lauren enfila alors son maillot sans son soutien gorge et sortit du bureau visiblement gênée de s'être fait prendre.

_Enfin pas de la façon qu'elle voulait !_

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer quelque part ? Me demanda Edward en enfilant son T-shirt noir et remontant son jeans.  
- Excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu étais en pleine séance de baise avec Lauren ! D'ailleurs elle n'était pas censée être malade? C'est Britney qui à dit ça à Emmett ?  
- Faut croire qu'elle s'en est remise, répondit il rêveur, au fait tu ne devrais pas être en sport toi ?  
- C'est pour ça que je suis venue, j'en ai marre de faire ces stupides exercices de souplesse à quoi ça va me servir ? Je ne compte pas faire toutes les positions qui existent pour ces maudites photos.  
- Peut être pas sur les photos mais avec moi …  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais rien avec toi Edward, soufflais je.

Il s'approcha de moi et comme d'habitude je fus hypnotisée par son regard si intense tandis que sa main caressait ma joue.

- Ok comme tu voudras, souffla t il.  
- C'est vrai ? Demandais je suspecte qu'il ait cédé si vite.  
- Oui, je demanderais à Emmett d'alléger ton entrainement.  
- Tu me caches quelque chose, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te laisser dicter ce que tu dois faire par une femme.  
- Peut être mais si c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire pour rentrer dans ton lit... tes bonnes grâces,reprit il souriant.  
- Évidemment tu ne perdras aucune occasion ?  
- Il faut croire que non, quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai et tu ne seras pas l'exception qui échappera à la règle mon cœur.  
- On verra ça dans un avenir proche Edward, fis-je en lui tapotant délicatement sa joue recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours, mais pour l'instant j'ai plus besoin d'une bonne douche que de ton pénis.

Ses yeux s'élargirent à ma remarque, j'en profitais alors pour échapper à son emprise et sortis de la pièce, laissant mon patron seul pour rejoindre ma chambre et me laver.

Quand j'eus finis, je m'habillais d'un débardeur noir et d'un short en jeans délavé. N'étant seulement que 11h30 et que le repas n'était prévu que pour 12h, je descendis près de la piscine m'assoir sur un transat et profiter du soleil malgré qu'Edward m'avait formellement déconseillé d'y rester trop longtemps, prétextant que ma peau blanche faisait tout mon charme. Bien sur mon moment de tranquillité fut vite interrompu par des gloussements et Tanya, accompagnée de ses soit disant meilleures amies Jane et Victoria apparurent dans mon champs de vision.

- Isabella, fit Tanya, qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?  
- Je me reposais un peu.  
- J'espère que l'on ne t'a pas dérangée ? Sourit faussement Jane. Tanya nous racontait quelque chose d'intéressant.  
- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que Tanya peut dire d'intéressant car avouons que sa serait rare, me moquais je.  
- Tu te crois marrante peut être ? dit Victoria.  
- Laisse Vicki, sourit Tanya, de toute façon on ne raconte pas ça à des gamines de 14 ans.

Toutes les trois se mirent à glousser comme des dindes tandis qu'à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonnais. Tous les jours j'avais droit à ce genre de réflexions.

- Faites comme vous voulez je m'en vais, fis-je en me levant.  
- Oh petite Bella prend la fuite, rigola Jane.  
- On la ramène moins quand Erick n'est pas là ! Fit Victoria.  
- Tu vas aller te plaindre à Edward peut être ? Parce que tu sais il ne t'écoutera pas, il n'en a rien à faire de toi, continua Tanya.  
- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à toi Tanya ? Répliquais-je.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir en tout cas mais tu ne peux pas comprendre tu es encore trop petite.  
- J'ai 18ans Tanya !  
- C'est pareil 18 ou 14, il n'y a pas grand chose de différence.  
- Tu sais quoi tu as raison, dis je, 14 ou 18 c'est pareil mais tu as quel âge toi? 24, non ? Tu commences à vieillir, bientôt Edward ne voudra plus de toi Tanya, tu vieilliras alors seule sans personnes… pendant toutes ces années tu auras été le joujou sexuel d'un homme! Eh bien tant mieux pour toi, félicitation ton avenir sera merveilleux !  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, répondit Jane.  
- Certainement pas pourquoi être jalouse de fausses blondes aux corps entièrement refaits ?  
- Tout le monde sait que tu craques pour Edward, lança Tanya.  
- Et apparemment il n'est pas insensible à ce que j'ai compris, en plus d'après ce qu'il m'a dit tu es loin d'être le meilleur coup qu'il ait eu. Sérieusement tu crois qu'il couche exclusivement avec toi? Ce matin même il était dans son bureau près à baiser avec Lauren ! Ouvres un peu les yeux, il n'en a rien à foutre de toi! Dans peu de temps il passera à autre chose !

Je la regardais, perchée sur ses hauts talons. Son visage passa au rouge cramoisie alors que ses ''copines'' mettaient une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es qu'une salo...  
- Tanya ! Cria une merveilleuse voix, je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi !  
- Mais Edward… elle m'a provoquée ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? M'écriais je, qui est celle qui me traite de gamine de 14 ans?  
- Stop vous deux, fit Edward, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages à longueur de journée.  
- C'est Isabella qui a commencée Edward, fit Jane.  
- Je confirme, continua Victoria.  
- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Edward.  
- Non !  
- Arrête de mentir, fit Tanya, Victoria et Jane étaient là.  
- Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau ce soir Isabella, il va falloir que l'on parle, fit il d'un ton autoritaire mais oh combien excitant.  
- Edward, pleurnichais je espérant peut être qu'il craque.  
- Ce soir, répéta t il fermement, maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Je restais immobile, sans rien dire. Comment pouvait-il croire ses trois pétasses ? Je sais, ma réaction est enfantine mais merde! J'en prenais pour mon grade ! Moi qui croyais qu'Edward me mangeait dans la main… faut croire que c'est encore Tanya qui le tient par la laisse ou plutôt autre chose...  
J'arrivais dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà installé. Tanya et les deux autres pouffèrent quand je passais près d'elles. Cependant, je ne répondis pas à leur provocation et allais m'assoir à côté d'Erick que je n'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Le repas se passa tranquillement même si Edward était assis face à moi, essayant d'engager une quelconque conversation entre nous deux, mais je ne répondis que par monosyllabes, me rappelant encore amèrement l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir devant ces trois pimbêches.

Après avoir finis de manger, je partis avec Erick et mon patron dans le studio photo pour le shoot. D'après Erick aujourd'hui je serais habillée simplement, enfin simplement était un grand mot puisque ma tenue se constituait d'un corset pourpre avec de la dentelle finement travaillée sur le décolleté et un tanga allant avec. Quand Jessica eut finit de me maquiller d'un regard charbonneux et d'un léger gloss, j'enfilais ma tenue pour rejoindre le studio et à ma plus grande surprise Edward était toujours là, bavardant avec Erick à propos de je ne sais quoi.

- Tu es sublime, s'exclama Erick, l'ensemble te va merveilleusement bien ma chérie.  
- Merci.  
- Tu devrais remercier Edward, c'est lui qui l'a choisit.  
- C'est vrai ? Interrogeais-je ce dernier.  
- Oui je l'ai commandé chez un ami Italien, il n'en existe qu'une dizaine d'exemplaire.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, fis je simplement sans m'éterniser.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel à ma réaction mais ne répliqua pas tandis qu'Erick me plaça dans le décor. Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin avec une grosse couverture noire en velours composée d'arabesques; les oreillers de couleur pourpre étaient assortis à ma tenue. Sur le lit était posé une paire de menottes en fourrure noire. Je regardais l'objet bizarrement quand Erick prit place à mes côtés.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ce sont juste des photos… par contre qu'est ce qui se passe avec Eddy boy? Chuchota-t-il pour que l'intéressé n'entende rien.  
- Rien, il m'énerve… lui tout autant que Tanya.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore eu ?  
- Un malentendu, mais cette fille le tient vraiment par la queue !  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mais peut être que …  
- Non, le coupais directement.  
- Ok ok cool ma chérie c'était juste une idée.

_Love Game_ Lady Gaga_

Et sans plus un mot il m'installa sur le lit. Il m'indiqua aussi que beaucoup de photos d'aujourd'hui seront en noir et blanc et que donc, nous n'allions pas jouer avec les couleurs mais avec les gestes. Les premières actions furent assez simple même si le regard on ne peut plus appréciateur d'Edward installait dans un coin de la pièce me gênait tout de même. Pourtant, une part de moi appréciait avoir toute son attention et surtout être en position de force pour une fois, lui, qui d'habitude était si sur de lui devait se contenter de toucher seulement avec les yeux et non avec le reste.

Erick vint vers moi et attacha avec les menottes un de mes poignets au lit. C'était la première fois que j'essayais ce genre de truc, jamais je n'avais été friande de telles choses. Alors qu'Erick finit de remettre une nouvelle pellicule, il demanda à Edward de le rejoindre et lui chuchota quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à entendre d'où j'étais. Un magnifique sourire un coin se dessina sur les lèvres de mon patron tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Il me regarda et s'avança vers moi, retroussant sa chemise blanche. Je me demandais réellement ce qu'il se passait, tout ça était louche et Erick était comme qui dirais, très excité par quelque chose. Je le compris alors lorsque qu'Edward s'essaya sur le lit près de moi.

- Erick je ne peux pas ! M'exclamais-je, pas avec lui.

Mon ami ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple sourire d'excuses. Edward, lui, ne parlait pas non plus mais posa sa tête sur mon ventre plat et j'étais sur qu'il pouvait sentir ma respiration s'accélérer. J'entendis alors le click de la photo.

- MAGNIFIQUE ! S'exclama Erick, les chéris on continue… par contre Bella, détends toi un peu et Edward si tu pouvais en faire de même…  
- Erick, grogna mon patron.  
- C'est bon le message est passé, rigola le photographe, maintenant je veux quelque chose de plus sensuel j'aimerais qu'Edward tu ailles au dessus de Bella s'il te plait.  
- Erick, me plaignis-je alors qu'il se ramenait près de nous avec son appareil photo.  
- Bella, arrêtes tes enfantillages, fit soudainement Edward autoritaire, c'est dur pour tous les deux, même très dur, alors… s'il te plait, arrête avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Je le regardais surprise. Tandis qu'un autre click se fit entendre je me retournais alors vers Erick à seulement quelques centimètres de nous et celui ci souffla un « parfait ». Je laissais ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller et respirais un grand coup. Malheureusement, le parfum d'Edward envahit mon corps; une odeur épicée et très virile.

- Edward, je voudrais que tu te rapproches un peu plus de Bella.  
- Je pense que l'on est déjà assez proche, fit ce dernier.  
- Edward, insista Erick.

Edward fit alors ce que son photographe lui demanda et laissa son corps coller le mien. Je mordillais ma lèvre, retenant un gémissement lorsque je sentis l'érection d'Edward contre mon bas ventre. Avais-je vraiment fait quelque chose au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi ?

- Arrête Bella, murmura Edward.  
- Quoi ?  
- De mordiller ta lèvre, souffla-t-il, ça m'excite encore plus chérie.

Et sans rien dire, il créa une friction entre nos deux sexes. Une chaleur envahit aussitôt mon bas ventre, m'emplissant de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres alors que nos regards se croisèrent. Malencontreusement, je criais encore une friction entre nous, laissant échapper un grognement de la bouche d'Edward et un gémissement de ma part.

- Désolée, m'excusais-je.  
- Tu vas vraiment me mettre à bout.

Un autre click résonna dans la pièce et Erick était aux anges. Il détacha alors les menottes et demanda à Edward de s'allonger sur le dos et de me mettre à califourchon sur ce dernier, me retrouvant en position dominante. Edward lécha ses lèvres tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Erick prit une autre photo, nous demandant de continuer. Je décidais alors de prendre les devants. Entre mes mains, je pris celle d'Edward, visiblement surpris et les emmenais au-dessus de sa tête, rapprochant ainsi nos deux visages. Edward sourit, créant à nouveau une friction entre nous, me faisant gémir. Je voyais bien que tout ceci l'amusait: il s'amusait à me taquiner mais le pire était que cela m'excitait incroyablement. Alors je décidais d'entrer dans son propre jeu. Enlevant ses mains, je les posais sur mes cuisses dénudées. Edward plus entreprenant les remonta jusqu'à empoigner mes fesses. Je gémis à sa réaction, mes mains se posant sur son torse, agrippant sa chemise. Un nouveau click se fit alors entendre mais ni Edward ni moi ne réagîmes. Je fus soudain bousculée, me retrouvant sur le dos, Edward entre mes jambes. Tout doucement il déposa des baisers sur ma poitrine pour arriver au creux de mon oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi Isabella, murmura t il, ici, maintenant.

Son corps pressa encore plus le mien, me faisait gémir. Sa bouche attaqua furieusement mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer encore plus fort contre moi. Cela faisait un bien fou de le sentir si près de moi, nos corps enlacés.

- C'est bon tout est dans la boite, s'exclama Erick en me réveillant de ma transe.

Je repoussais alors Edward, prenant conscience de mes erreurs et allais m'habiller, laissant seuls les deux hommes.

Il était 21h, j'étais en pyjama sur mon lit, lisant un livre. Les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes, me laissant profiter de la fraicheur du soir. Cela faisait 20 minutes que je lisais la même page, n'arrivant pas à me concentrer dessus, mes pensée dérivant régulièrement sur Edward que je n'avais pas revu depuis le fin du shoot photo.

D'ailleurs, je devais normalement aller le voir mais je n'avais pas vu Tanya au diner, j'avais donc pensé qu'ils étaient à deux dans une folle partie de jambe en l'air. Je soupirais d'agacement; combien de temps n'avais-je pas couché avec quelqu'un ? Deux semaines ? Trois semaines ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus… pareil pour l'homme avec qui j'avais fait ça. Je couchais souvent avec des inconnus que je rencontrais dans un bar. Ils avaient besoin d'une femme et j'avais besoin d'un homme alors nous nous laissions aller dans une nuit de pur plaisir. Et ce manque d'attention me frustrait; bien sur je savais bien qu'une certaine personne se porterait volontaire pour me chérir rien qu'une nuit mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie car s'il n'y avait que ça que je lui aurais déjà demandé de me prendre, mais dans la vie, il y avait des principes, surtout celui de ne jamais coucher avec son patron car vous pouvez en être certain ce ne serra que le début des ennuis. Apparemment aucune filles de cette maison ne pensaient comme moi. Toutes s'étaient laisser faire par Edward, une par une étaient passées dans son lit.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre l'homme de mes fantasmes habillé d'un T-shirt blanc avec un bas de pyjama gris. Ses cheveux avaient l'air humide, sortant probablement de la douche. Il referma la porte derrière lui et en souriant et s'installa face à moi dans le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Me demanda t il.  
- Ne t'ais-je jamais demandé de ne jamais rentrer ainsi ?  
- Peut être mais je ne m'en souviens plus et puis après ce que tu as fait ce matin on peut se priver de ce genre de choses.  
- Je ne savais pas pour Lauren et toi et je m'en excuse encore mais tu peux toujours aller finir ce que tu avais commencé avec elle ou tu as terminé avec Tanya tout à l'heure ?  
- Rentre tes griffes tigresse, personne n'a couché avec personne depuis plus de 24h dans cette maison, rigola Edward.  
- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, ni Tanya ni toi n'étiez au diner ce soir.  
- Bizarre, fit il visiblement sincère, encore une de ses frasques pour attirer l'attention sur elle.  
- Probablement, soupirais-je.  
- Alors tu lis quoi ? Répéta t il.  
- Peu importe, fis je en refermant le bouquin.  
- Pourquoi es tu comme ça depuis cet après midi ?  
- Comment comme ça ? Fis je ne fuyant son regard.  
- Tu es amère, tu fais tout pour m'esquiver et pourquoi es tu partie aussi vite tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que tu avais aimée cette connexion entre nous dans le lit !  
- Non, mentis je, il n'y avait rien entre nous.  
- Arrête Bella tu sais très bien que si ! C'est à cause de quoi ? De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tanya ce midi ? De moi ? Fit-il en se rapprochant.

Je me levais alors du lit, m'éloignant de lui.

- Tu vois tu recommences, répliqua t il.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Dis-je ne m'appuyant sur la seule table de la chambre.  
- Tu as raison, normalement je n'en aurais rien à faire mais malheureusement quelque chose m'attire en toi.  
- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Edward, dangereux certes mais un simple jeu.

Il le leva alors pour me rejoindre et se plaça face à moi.

- Peut être mais tu es magnifique Isabella, sourit il de son merveilleux sourire en coin.  
- Ca ne marchera pas.  
- Quoi ? Fit-il innocemment.  
- Essayer de me charmer.  
- Je ne dis que la vérité pourtant, dit il, j'adore ta nuque.  
- Tu rigoles ? Qu'est ce que ma nuque a de spéciale ?  
- Elle est fine et sensuelle, fit il en laissant trainer sa main sur celle-ci, prenant quelques cheveux, j'ai encore envie d'y laisser trainer ma langue pour y goûter ta peau… Rares sont les femmes qui me font autant d'effet et qui arrivent à m'atteindre à ce point.

Sa main remonta alors le long de ma joue pour caresser mes pommettes. Son regard brulant planté dans le mien dont je n'arrivais pas à me décrocher. J'étais dépendante et comme hypnotisé, mon corps ne réagit plus, se laissant manipuler par l'homme face à moi.

- Tout es sublime en toi Bella… tes yeux… tes mains… tes jambes… ta poitrine… tes fesses… tes lèvres… continua t il en touchant ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

Son visage s'approcha du mien tout doucement. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ma respiration s'accélérait.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de poser ma bouche sur la tienne, découvrir cette sensation exquise de ta peau sur la mienne, murmura Edward d'une voix rauque.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et à cet instant, toutes mes résolutions étaient parties en fumée. L'effet qu'il produisait sur moi était stupéfiant, autant parfois il pouvait m'agacer au plus haut point, autant il arrivait à réveiller ce désir en moi et le manipuler comme bon lui semble. Je fermais les yeux, attendant patiemment cette nouvelle découverte mais rien ne vint, seul un petit ricanement parvint à mes oreilles. J'ouvrais alors mes les yeux et vis Edward toujours aussi prêt de moi, un sourire plaqué sur son visage, ses émeraudes pétillantes de malice.

- Bella, bella, bella, rigola-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ma chérie?

Je le regardais alors, choquée par sa réaction, fronçant les sourcils en comprenant que je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante.

- Moi qui croyais que cela serait plus difficile de t'avoir, je mettais bien trompé.  
- Tu n'es qu'un salop.  
- Comment une si jolie bouche peut sortir des mots ainsi ?  
- Va te faire foutre Edward, dis je en essayant de le repousser mais sans grand résultat.

Il renforça sa prise sur moi au point de me faire mal.

_Russian Roulette_ Rihanna_

- Tu me fais mal Edward !  
- Ce n'est pas marrant de se faire avoir à son propre jeu, n'est ce pas ? Combien d'hommes as-tu eu comme ça ?  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas combien ça à été dur pour moi de te voir te pavaner dans ces minis shorts et bikinis cette semaine.  
- C'est ton problème pas le mien maintenant laisse moi partir.  
- C'est toi qui m'aguiche !  
- Oh arrêtes Edward, tu n'es pas si innocent. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais les mains très baladeuses.  
- Je suis obligé de te toucher, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je t'ai vu dans cette petite tenue lors du shoot Mardi, tu étais carrément bandante si tu savais tout ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit là Bella, susurra-t-il.  
- Edward, lâche-moi s'il te plait.  
- Non, répondit il sèchement.  
- Je te jure que si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant je vais hurler.  
- Personne ne viendra… tu le sais très bien.  
- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, sifflais je.  
- Et tu aimes ça, toutes les femmes aiment ça.  
- Je ne suis pas toutes les femmes Edward.  
- En es tu vraiment sure Isabella ? J'ai l'impression de te troubler, je suis prêt à parier qu'à cet instant tu n'as qu'une seule envie ...

Sans rien dire d'autre, il me souleva pour me poser sur la table, prenant place entre mes jambes. Ma respiration se fit bruyante et je déglutis péniblement. Un des sourcils d'Edward s'arqua et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former ce merveilleux et agaçant sourire en coin. Il mit alors ses mains sur le bord de mon T-shirt, provoquant une orde de frisson. Ainsi, tout doucement il souleva mon haut, me laissant en soutient gorge face à lui puis s'écarta de moi pour m'observer. Son regard se fit appréciateur, pétillant de désir. Il avait quelques chose de félin en lui mais irrévocablement attirant. Il continua alors son voyage à travers mon corps, se livrant à de douces et divines caresses jusqu'à finir par enlever mon short.

Edward se colla encore plus contre moi, me laissant sentir son érection. Nous n'étions séparés que par une couche de vêtements. Ses lèvres rejoignirent la peau sensible de mon cou, y laissant trainer sa langue. Je sentis ses mains dégrafer mon soutient gorge et sans m'en rendre compte, ce dernier disparut, exposant ma poitrine. Edward empauma alors un de mes seins, roulant mon mamelon entre ses doigts. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements et à cet instant je sus que s'en était finit de moi.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, murmurais-je haletante.  
- Je sais ...

Il se redressa alors, me faisant face. Sur de lui il reprit la parole.

- Mais tu aimes ça.

Je mordillais ma lèvre, le regardant pleine d'envie et de désir, mon cœur battant à vive allure. Plusieurs options se présentaient à moi mais je savais déjà laquelle choisir. J'allais surement la regretter. Cependant je ne dis rien. Ne dit-on jamais que le seul moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder ?

- Mais j'aime ça, souris-je.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je pris le T-shirt d'Edward et l'attirai à moi, ses lèvres épousant alors brutalement les miennes.

**Alors vos avis ? Es ce que vous avez aimé ?**

**Ce chapitre fut long à écrire surtout pour le shoot mais je suis fière de moi.**

**Par j'avoue que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais j'ai quelques idées.**

**Edward et Bella vont ils se laisser aller ?**

**Bonne semaine à tous ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je dois avouer est plus petit que le dernier.**

**Je remercie tous les gens qui me soutienne sur cette fiction et je pense qu'il se reconnaitront. Merci aussi pour vos Reviews qui me font vachement plaisir puisque en plus la barre des 100 a été dépassé ! **

**Sinon je voulais vous prévenir que cette fiction contiendra 15 chapitres et 1 épilogue donc ne vous étonnez pas que le rapprochement Bella/ Edward se passe trop vite.**

**De plus comme une personne tout à fait normal j'ai écris l'épilogue avant les prochains alors soyez sur que je n'abandonnerais pas ! **

**Sur ceux bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas.**

**Chapitre 5:** _S'ouvrir_

Je soulevais son T-shirt laissant apparaître sa parfaite musculature. J'agrippais sa chevelure, le rapprochant de moi. Nos bouches se détachèrent nous laissant haletants, mon front posé sur le sien. Mes mains caressèrent ses abdominaux et rejoignirent le bas de son pyjama pour l'abaisser petit à petit avec son aide d'Edward. Il portait un boxer blanc, son sexe firement tendu à l'intérieur. Je posais ma main à plat dessus le faisant grogner de plaisir Edward par la même occasion. Ce son m'excita encore plus et je ne pu empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre. Edward attrapa celle ci entre ses dents, provoquant un gémissement de ma part. Il me souleva alors tandis que j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes et il nous emmena jusqu'au lit pour m'y poser délicatement. Sa bouche repartit alors sur la mienne dans un baiser langoureux ou nos langues se livrèrent une bataille sans merci. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou pour y suçoter ma peau, s'y attardant un peu trop à mon goût.

-Edward, gémis je haletante, pas de trace.

Il se releva alors, souriant, et je devinais qu'il était malheureusement trop tard. Ses mains recommencèrent l'exploration de mon corps, sa bouche taquinant mes mamelons durs. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et à cet instant je ne regrettais aucunement de laisser cour à mes délicieux fantasmes. C'est lorsque qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever mon shorty mon portable résonna dans la pièce.

-Merde, marmonnais je.  
-Chut, fit Edward grignotant le lobe de mon oreille, laisse le sonner.

Le téléphone s'arrêta et Edward pu reprendre ses actions malheureusement vite coupées de nouveau par la sonnerie du portable. Il souffla un coup, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Je me contentais d'un sourire d'excuse et répondit sans prendre soin de regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur.

-Allo ? Fis je assez sèchement.  
-En voilà une façon de parler à sa mère !  
-Maman ? M'étonnais je, Mais pourquoi appelles tu à cette heure ci ?  
-Bonsoir à toi aussi Isabella.  
-Arg., fis je alors qu'elle venait d'employer mon prénom en entier, désolée, c'est juste que tu m'as prise au...euh... dépourvu.

Un silence s'installa et je sentis le souffle d'Edward contre mon cou. Sa main posais sur mon sein, dessinait de longues arabesques pour aller rejoindre mes tétons encore durci par l'excitation.

-Bella ? Fit ma mère.  
-Euh oui ?  
-Tu es vraiment bizarre es tu sur que ça va ?  
-Oui, oui bien sur, répondis je précipitamment.  
-Tu allais peut être dormir ? Demanda t elle tandis que les lèvres d'Edward voyagèrent sur mon cou.  
-Non ! Mais par contre tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'appelais à ...  
-22h15, souffla Edward.  
-Bella, y a-t-il quelqu'un avec toi ? Me questionna ma mère.  
-Non ! Il n'y a personne maman.  
-J'ai pourtant cru entendre un chuchotement.  
-Sans doute ton imagination, fis je, provoquant un ricanement d'Edward alors que je lui faisait les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise.  
-Peut être, dit ma mère, au fait je voulais te dire que l'oncle Harry est mort.  
-Maman ne me dis pas que m'appelle seulement pour ça ! M'exclamais je repensant à la fabuleuse partie de jambe en l'air que j'aurais pu avoir à cet instant.  
-Isabelle c'était ton oncle ! Protesta-t-elle.  
-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu hormis sur des photos !  
-Ton père et moi sommes très touchés par cet incident tu pourrais en faire de même ! Nous voudrions que tu reviennes quelques jours pour son enterrement.  
-C'est donc pour ça que tu m'appelles pour que je revienne?  
-Bella...  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas maman.  
-On te payera le voyage.  
-Ce n'est pas l'argent le problème.  
-Alors dis-nous.  
-J'ai des obligations ici, je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça.  
-Pourtant tu as su le faire avant, me rappela ma mère.  
-Je sais et je m'en excuse encore.  
-Demande à ton patron de t'accorder quelques jours de congés, s'il te plait Bella fais-le pour nous.  
-Maman je ne peux…  
-Tu ne peux ou ne veux pas ? Un jour il faudra bien que tu reviennes ici, ce n'est pas tes petits boulots qui vont t'emmener loin dans la vie. ton père avait raison enfin de compte, tu aurais du continuer les cours! on ne peut pas vivre de la musique ! S'énerva ma mère.

Je me raidis soudain à ces mots et Edward stoppa net ses douces caresses; ayant surement entendu ce que ma mère avait dit au téléphone. Je déglutis difficilement respirant un grand coup pour ne pas m'énerver face à l'homme près de moi.

-Je dois te laisser maman, fis je aussi calmement que je pouvais.  
-Nous n'avons pas fini Isabella.  
-Je crois que si, dit à papa que je l'aime.  
-Isa...

Je ne la laissais pas continuer et coupais la conversation. Ma mère restera toujours la même.  
Je me levais alors du lit, enfilais un t-shirt sans prendre la peine de remettre mon soutien gorge et alla chercher dans ma table de nuit mon précieux calmant que je gardais pour des moments comme celui-ci. Sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward, j'allais sur le balcon de ma chambre et allumais une cigarette, inspirant longuement sur celle ci.

-Mais qu'elle conne ! Pestais je contre ma mère.

Je savais qu'Edward allait me poser des questions mais je n'étais pas prête à y répondre. Je ne voulais pas qui sache quelque chose de mon passé. Il trouverais vraiment cela stupide de savoir que je chantais des piano bar pour me nourrir et payer mon loyer. De plus je ne voulais pas trop m'attacher à lui, c'était un homme très intelligent qui peu faire preuve d'une grande douceur parfois pourtant il aimait jouer avec les femmes, les prendre et les jeter, et je ne voulais pas devenir comme Tanya une simple poupée gonflable. Je l'entendis alors venir derrière moi, prenant la cigarette que j'avais dans la bouche pour en tirer une latte. Je le regardais alors surprise.

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer, fit il.  
-Tu fumes aussi apparemment.  
-Mauvaise manie que j'ai gardée depuis l'adolescence.  
-Je ne fume que quand je suis énervée, tu as entendu des choses que tu ne devrais pas entendre.  
-Tu ne comptes pas m'en parler ?

Je m'approchais de lui et lui piquais la cigarette qu'il avait entre ses lèvres sensuelles pour en prendre une latte; mais aussitôt il me la reprit.

-Non Edward, mais peut être pouvons nous continuer ce que nous avions commencés ? Suggérais-je en embrassant son torse et en remontant peu à peu vers le haut.  
-Bella…  
-Chut, fis je en lui reprenant la cigarette pour l'éteindre, suis moi.

Je pris alors sa main dans la mienne et le tira jusqu'à la chambre. Me laissant tomber sur le lit, je l'entrainais avec moi tandis qu'il reprenait aussitôt ma bouche d'assaut dans un long baiser langoureux. Je gémis alors de son empressement et mes doigts allèrent sur le rebord de son boxer. cependant il m'arrêta immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu fais ça parce que tu es énervée Bella.  
-J'en ai vraiment envie Edward, tu ne vas quand même pas me rejeter ! Je m'offre sur un plateau d'argent.  
-Et j'en suis ravi mais...  
-Non , le coupais je, est-ce que tu fais la même chose à Tanya ? Je suis sur qu'avec elle tu ne fais pas autant de manières !  
-Bella !  
-Quoi ? Tu ne me trouves plus à ton goût c'est ça? Évidemment tout le monde sait qu' Edward Cullen préfère baiser de jolie blonde et…

Je fus soudain stoppée par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne répondis pas à son baiser d'abord surprise puis très vite je me laissais aller, savourant pleinement ce contact.

-Tu dis vraiment des bêtises parfois, susurra-t-il.  
-C'est la vérité.  
-Je préfère les brunes, murmura-t-il.  
-C'est vrai ? Lui demandais je méfiante.  
-Hum, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elles avaient plus de fougue, plus de caractère.  
-Donc je suis ta préférée ? Souris-je comme une enfant.  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche, mais peut être que…

Je ne lui permettais pas de continuer pour retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Nous continuâmes ainsi à nous embrasser, parfois tendrement d'autre fois plus sensuellement. Je ne savais pas à quoi nous jouions à cet instant mais c'était quelque chose de fort, de physique. Pourtant, je ne savais pas ce qu'allait nous réserver l'avenir. Puis il s'installa contre la tête de lit, me coinçant entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?  
-Comment ca ?  
-Nous deux Edward.  
-Je ne peux pas te répondre, j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler pour une fois, avoua-t-il, pourtant je sais une chose.  
-Laquelle ? Le questionnais-je.  
-Tu m'attires énormément Isabella Swan et tu es bien la première femme à me mettre dans un tel état rien qu'en étant près de moi.  
-Tu te lasses vite Edward.  
-Pas avec ce qui m'appartient désormais.  
-Je ne suis pas à toi, soufflais-je.  
-Il fallait dire ca avant que je ne te marque chérie, maintenant ton corps est mien et à personne d'autre. je ne veux voir aucun autre homme te toucher, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi, chuchotais-je, je paris que tu as dit cela à toutes les filles de cette maison.  
-Non, seulement à toi, je ne marque pas mienne n'importe qui… par contre demain, prévois quelque chose pour cacher cela car j'en connais qui risqueraient de le prendre mal et je n'ai pas envie d'une scène un samedi.  
-De toute façon je ne compte pas sortir de ma chambre hormis pour manger, je n'ai pas envie de voir toute ces pimbêches se trémousser en bikini devant la piscine et toi tu vas faire quoi ?  
-J'ai des commandes à passer et au soir je dois aller à un de ces galas de charité.  
-Les mecs qui tiennent un magazine Porno sont invités à des galas de charité ?  
-C'est bizarre hein ? Mais ma famille est une des plus riches de cette ville de plus Rosalie est mannequin, donc impossible d'y échapper.  
-Et c'est un gala sur quoi ?  
-Le cancer du sein, il y a une vente aux enchères pour récolter des fonds.  
-Tu as déjà acheté quelque chose ?  
-C'est plutôt moi qu'on achète en ce genre d'occasions.  
-Je ne comprends pas, fis-je.  
-Ce sont les hommes qui sont mis aux enchères. les femmes nous achètent pour un rendez-vous en tête à tête lors d'un diner. Tu croyais que nous vendions quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, des tableaux ou des bijoux comme on le voit à la télé.  
-Ce temps là est révolu, rigola-t-il.  
-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de succès lors de ces occasions.  
-Je ne vais pas te cacher que oui, même si parfois je tombe sur des femmes de l'âge de ma mère. leur mari ne s'occupant pas d'elles, elles s'amusent autrement en achetant de beaux jeunes hommes espérant avoir plus que de simples rendez-vous.  
-Cela doit être dégoutant, pouffais-je, tu as déjà…  
-Non ! Me coupa-t-il, j'ai tout de même des limites, je ne m'imagine même pas au lit avec une femme de 55 ans !  
-Mais avec quelqu'un de 18 ans ca ne te dérange pas, fis-je.  
-Quant elle est belle et sexy alors non, fit-il en caressant mon cou, je peux te demander quelque chose.  
-Cela dépend pour quoi, soufflais-je alors que ses mains massaient mes épaules.  
-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes demain au gala.

Je me retournais alors, surprise, vers lui.

-Com... comment ? M'étonnais je, mais pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, répondit-il, ce n'était qu'une proposition rien avoir avec ton contrat.  
-Je ne sais pas Edward, tu devrais demander à Victoria ou Tanya.  
-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'y aller sinon je leur aurais demandé. De plus si tu ne viens pas tu resteras toute seule ici avec elles.  
-Je sais mais je ne me vois pas entourée de personnes aillant des comptes bancaires plus énormes que l'argent que je gagnerais en une vie.  
-Personne ne saura si tu as de l'argent ou pas.  
-Mais quand on me verra avec toi tout le monde saura que je fais du porno.  
-Et alors ? Je suis sur que la plupart des hommes là-bas achètent mes magasines et les femmes jalouseront ta beauté… En plus Rosalie sera là, tu ne crains rien avec nous.  
-Ok c'est bon tu as gagné, cédais je, mais il y a un problème: je n'ai aucune tenue à mettre pour ce genre d'évènements.  
-Quand bien même tu serais toujours aussi magnifique avec un sac poubelle mais si tu veux j'appellerais ma sœur demain matin, elle viendra avec sa styliste.  
-Merci, fis-je en baillant.  
-De rien, tu devrais dormir Bella il est déjà 23h20, dit Edward en renforçant sa prise autour de ma taille.  
-Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ?  
-Non, répondit-il sincèrement, je partirais quand tu te seras endormie.  
-Je m'en doutais, dis-je simplement, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.  
-N'espères pas grand chose de moi Bella, tu serais vite déçue et je n'ai pas envie de te blesser princesse, fit-il en embrassant mon front. maintenant dors, une longue journée t'attend demain.  
-Bonne nuit Edward.  
-Bonne nuit Bella.

Ainsi je me blottis dans ses bras et m'endormis presque aussitôt, respirant une dernière fois son odeur avant de me laisser aller dans mes songes.

**PDV EDWARD **(_surprise ! _)

Je venais de rejoindre ma chambre après avoir passer ma soirée avec Bella.

_Bella.  
_  
Cette fille était mon jardin d'Eden personnel. Je désirais chaque partie de son corps et cela depuis que je l'avais vue la toute première fois dans ce piano bar. Sa voix m'avait envoutée telle une sirène. J'étais revenu plusieurs fois la revoir, m'installant toujours à la même table au fond de la salle, là où elle ne pouvait me voir. Un soir, je ne l'avais pas vue sur scène, pensant qu'elle était probablement malade, j'étais reparti sans un mot. mais les jours se sont suivis et elle n'était pas revenue. malheureusement son patron m'avait annoncé qu'il l'avait virée. Après cela j'avais fait des recherches et avait appris qu'elle vivait dans un minuscule deux pièces. Une sensation bizarre m'avait envahi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. Alors un matin je suis passé à son immeuble, déposant un carte avec mes coordonnées dessus, espérant qu'elle accepte cette proposition. Depuis, je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose, ne sachant pas si un jour ou non je la reverrais. C'est lorsque je l'avais vue sur le palier de la villa, prête à se faire renvoyer par Tanya que j'avais été rassuré.

Elle était toujours aussi belle. Erick l'avait tout de suite adorée sous ses faux airs de poupée de porcelaine. Même Rosalie m'avais avouée que cette fille était géniale, cependant elle m'avait ordonnée de ne rien faire, que Bella était une fille bien et qu'elle ne devait pas souffrir à cause d'un abruti comme moi. Malheureusement, j'étais d'accord; certes elle m'attirait comme un aimant, j'avais envie de coucher avec elle ce qui se serait passé ce soir si sa mère n'avait pas appelé. j'allais tout lui céder sans concession comme une princesse… enfin presque, elle ne pouvait m'avoir pas moi.

Mon grand père avait fait la même erreur avec ma grand mère, il s'était donné a elle, l'entrainant ainsi dans un tas de problèmes. Bien sur je n'avais aucun sentiment pour Bella, c'était juste physique mais je savais qu'en restant près d'elle cela pouvait vite changer. J'avais déjà fait pas mal d'erreurs ce soir en la marquant mienne et en l'invitant au gala de demain; je la faisais entrer encore un peu plus dans mon intimité comme je l'avais fait en lui présentant ma sœur.

Mon grand père, Edward Senior, m'avait apprit à me méfier des femmes après la mort de ma grand mère Elisabeth. Celle qui avait détenue son cœur l'avait abandonné en se suicidant lorsqu'elle apprit l'existence de ses diverses maitresses. Même s'il avait eu diverses liaisons extraconjugales, la seule qu'il avait réellement aimée c'était celle avec qui il s'était marié et qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Esmée n'aimait pas la relation que j'entretenais avec mon grand père, elle disait qu'il m'apprenait de mauvaises choses en matière de femmes, qu'elles n'étaient pas des créatures créées par dieu dans le seul but de détruire les hommes, ce que me répétait constamment Edward Sénior. Après le décès de mon grand père, j'avais hérité de son ''empire'', de ses femmes, de ses voitures, de sa villa et de son magazine.

Ainsi, ma réputation avait été vite construite; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen tombeur de ses dames, homme au cœur de pierre, à l'image de son grand père Edward Masen.

**Alors vos impression ? J'espère que vous avez aimé le PDV Edward car il sera très important pour la suite de l'histoire et la fin.**

**Pour le chapitre 6 je ne peux rien vous dire puisqu'il n'est pas encore écrit.**

**Bon Week End à tous ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Hey oui c'est bien moi, désolé mais je ne suis pas morte ensevelis sous la neige et d'ailleurs pour vous réchauffez je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette attente mais à vrai dire j'avais un manque d'inspiration puis il faut dire qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. En effet, samedi je déménage donc n'espérez pas avoir un nouveau chapitre avant 1 mois parce qui dit déménagement, dit coupure internet ….**

**Sinon je voulais vous remercier pour tous ces reviews puisque de 103 au chapitre 4, l'histoire en à maintenant 155 au chapitre 5 donc MERCI ! Et j'apprécie beaucoup que vous aimiez mon histoire.**

**Donc voilà, je vais arrêter de raconter ma petite vie et vous laisser lire ce chapitre mais une dernière chose _le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, alors évitez les critiques sur l'orthographe parce que c'est grâce à cette absence de correction que vous avez la suite ! ^^ _**

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :** _De Nouveaux Sentiments_

-Vous croyez que c'est bientôt finis ?

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, fit Erick en tirant une latte de sa cigarette.

-J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'adolescence, rigola Rosalie en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Tu n'as que 29 ans, tu es encore jeune, fis je.

-Tu as 18 ans tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit elle.

-Peut être, soufflais je en fumant ma cigarette, mais pourquoi n'avez vous jamais voulu vous casez ?

-Regarde le paysage devant nous, dit Erick en fixant Beverly Hills dans la nuit illuminé seulement seulement par les lampadaires et diverses lumières, quand tu vois ça tu juste envie de profiter de la vie. Chacun ses rêves. Je voulais être photographe et j'ai réussis, Rosalie est devenue mannequin.

-Vous avez de la chance ...

-Et toi tu es ici pourquoi ?

-Surement pas pour travailler dans un magasine porno, soupirais je.

Je fixais alors la ville devant moi, du haut de cet hôtel. Jamais je n'aurais cru ce matin que je terminerais la journée ainsi sur le toit de l'hôtel le plus cher de Beverly Hills, à fumer et à boire de la bière avec Rosalie et Erick. Tout ceux ci étaient leurs idées malgré mes protestations je m'étais résigné à les suivre. De toute façon quitte à rester seule à une table de ce fameux gala comme une imbécile autant profiter de la vue. Moi qui avait cru une soirée magique, je mettais bien trompé. Tous ces gens étaient de pure snob ne sachant rien de la vie, aillant soit des femmes de ménages, soit des comptes en banque plus gros que de petits pays, beaucoup de femmes avait leur corps refait rare étaient celles qui étaient naturelles, tout ce ci paressait normal, du moins à leurs yeux. De plus je n'avais pas pu tenir sur Edward pour m'accompagner dans mon ennuie puisque dès que nous étions arrivée, il s'était vite éclipsé je ne sais où après ne l'avoir point vue de la journée.

-Vous croyez que Jacob et moi c'est possible ? Nous questionna Erick.

-Pourquoi pas, il est pas mal, dis je.

-Je préfère Mc Carty, sourit Rosalie.

-Vraiment ? Emmett ? Rigolais je.

-Oui il est beau, sportif, drôle …. En plus il parait que tu lui mènes la vie dur.

-C'est juste que les trucs que ton frère lui dit de me faire faire ne sont pas très raisonnable.

-C'est vrai que hier tu as surpris Eddy Boy et Lauren dans une position très ambiguë ?

-Il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë Erick, si je n'étais pas rentrée dans le bureau, il se saurait passé ce qu'il se saurait passé.

-Peut être mais ce n'est pas elle qui a un sublime suçon dans le cou, pouffa Rosalie.

-Arrêtez avec ça ! C'est déjà assez agaçant.

-Dommage que ta mère ai appelé, tu aurais pu passer la meilleure nuit de ta vie.

-Avec un peu de recul, je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu n'attendais que ça ? Me demanda Rosalie

-Oui mais aujourd'hui il m'a évité comme la peste, nous nous ne sommes presque pas parler hormis par simple politesse. Je crois qu'il est déjà passé à autre chose.

-C'est Edward, n'espère rien de lui ma chérie, me consola Erick.

-Je sais, soufflais je désespérément, mais parfois il est si doux, attentionné, prévenant, un vrai amour.

-Tu as le béguin pour mon frère ? M'interrogea Rosalie.

-Non pas du tout, je le trouve juste charmant.

-Charmant ? Fit Erick malicieux.

-Oui charmant, en plus d'être un sexe sur patte évidemment puis il est intelligent et sait cuisiner.

-Un gros béguin, répéta Rosalie, es ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

-Des sentiments ?

-Oui, fit Erick, comme par exemple dès qu'il n'est pas là il te manque horriblement, en sa présence les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, lorsque tu le vois avec une autre femme tu as envie d'être à leur place ...

-Je ne sais pas, fis je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, tout est confus. Je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens j'en suis certaine mais c'est plus que de l'amitié. Tout en lui m'attire et en même tant me repousse. Il a ce côté dangereux qu'une partie de moi adore mais l'autre partie me dit de m'éloigner le plus loin possible. C'est tellement frustrant !

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, crois moi pour lui non plus ce n'est pas facile, déclara Rosalie.

Je relevais alors ma tête vers elle essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-Tu lui fait beaucoup d'effet aussi, cela ce voit à comment il te regarde, comment il agit en ta présence en plus il y a cette lueur dans les yeux quand tu es là comme si rien d'autre n'existait hormis que toi.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Erick, il a juste peur. Il sait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et il ne voudra pas te faire de mal, du moins intentionnellement, c'est un gars bien malgré les apparences.

-De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose autant de questions dans quelques mois je partirais et il m'oubliera surement.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien se contentant de fixer la ville sous nos yeux. Après quelque minute nous décidâmes de redescendre, le gala était surement terminé à cette heure ci. Il restait seulement encore quelques personnes mais moins qu'en début de soirée. Les serveurs se contenté de ranger les tables alors que le restes des gens s'étaient regroupés dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ainsi je remarquais Edward parlant avec une jolie femme blonde, au longue jambe misent en valeur grâce à sa robe bustier blanche. Tout deux avaient l'air de rigoler comme des amis de longue date.

-Super il ne manquait plus que mon frère retombe sur Miss Monde dans sa perfection, fit Rosalie sèchement en s'avançant vers eux.

-Irina ! S'exclama hypocritement Erick.

-Erick, fit elle en le prenant dans les bras, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, acquiesça le photographe, comment vas tu depuis le temps ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais être ici.

-Sa va bien, sourit elle, mon père était invité et quand il m'a annoncé qu'Edward serait présent ce soir, je n'ai pas pus résister et me voici donc ici présente.

Elle agrippa le bras d'Edward et se tourna vers Rosalie et moi.

-Rosalie, salua t elle faussement mon amie, Mademoiselle …

-Irina je te présente Isabella, lui dit Edward.

-Isabella ? Ce prénom ne me dit rien, d'où venez vous ?

-Forks dans l'Etat de Washington, mais tu ne dois pas connaître, répondit Rosalie alors qu'Edward la foudroyait du regard.

-Effectivement, il fait bien trop froid dans cet État, je comprend maintenant pourquoi votre peau est d'une telle pâleur.

-Au moins elle n'abuse pas des UV, répliqua Rosalie tandis qu'Erick lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Les deux femmes se toisaient alors, sans qu'aucunes ne baissent les yeux.

-Vous devriez rentrer Rosalie, fit Edward.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Ercik.

-Non je raccompagne Irina chez elle et je reviens après.

- Ou plutôt demain matin, ricana Rosalie.

Edward secoua alors la tête désespéré et mit son bras autour de la taille de son _amie_ tandis que celle ci lui embrassa la joue, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres d'Edward. Bizarrement les gestes qu'il avait envers elle, me blessaient chose qui ne devrait pas se produire normalement. Edward était toujours ainsi avec les femmes, toujours à flirter à la moindre occasion.

Rosalie prit alors mon bras tandis que je murmurais un simple bonsoir remarquant au passage qu'Edward allait dire quelque chose mais nous étions malheureusement déjà partis. Le voyage jusqu'à la villa se déroula dans le silence. Enfin presque puisque Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de pester contre son ''crétin'' de frère et cette '' garce'' d'Irina. Apparemment celle ci et Edward étaient de vieux amis, plus particulièrement la première fois d'Edward selon les dires de Rosalie. D'après elle, des que c'est deux se revoyaient ils recouchaient ensemble cependant mon amie affirmait que ce n'était que physique, rien de plus.

-Tu crois qu'Edward va revenir ce soir ? Demandais je à Erick alors que Rosalie venait de répartir après nous avoir déposé à la villa.

-Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

-Je n'en sais rien, fis je en m'asseyant sur une chaise de la salle à manger, peut être par simple curiosité.

-Ou parce que juste pour savoir si Edward va couché avec Irina ? Pouffa t-il.

-Peut être, soufflais je.

-J'avoue ne pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup là, Edward est tellement imprévisible parfois.

-Tu as raison, répondis je simplement

Nous continuâmes à parler un instant puis nous nous souhaitions bonne nuit et rejoignions notre chambre respective. Depuis le retour à la villa une chose me trottait dans la tête, et plus précisément une question en particulier ... ''Es ce que Edward allait coucher ou non avec Irina ?'' Je savais que je ne devais pas avoir de tels pensées parce que après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires pourtant je n' arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi mais c'était devenue une obsession. Pour me changer les idées je décidais d'aller prendre une douche malgré qu'il soit plus d'une heure du matin. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit le plus grand bien cependant mes interrogations étaient toujours là. Ainsi après avoir enfilé un shorty et un débardeur j'allais m'installer dans mon lit, les écouteurs de mon ipod aux oreilles laissant défilé une de mes chansons préféré. Au bout de quelques minutes je commençais à m'endormir lorsque je sentis une pression sur ma taille. Je sursautais alors et allumez ma lampe de chevet. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur allongé dans mon lit.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! M'écriais je en enlevant mes écouteurs et en éteignant mon Ipod, mais qu'es ce que tu fiches ici ? Il est 2h du matin ! Tu ne devais pas raccompagné ton amie au fait ? Et puis combien de fois je t'ai dit de …

-Chut ! Il y a des gens qui dorment dans cette maison, fit Edward un posant un de ses merveilleux doigts sur ma bouche.

Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux surement pour voir si j'allais arrêter de hurler puis au bout de quelques secondes je hochais la tête pour lui dire que c'était bon et il enleva son doigt.

-C'est une habitude de venir ainsi dans ma chambre ? Marmonnais je.

-C'est une habitude de piailler comme une poule ? Dit il.

-Hey je ne piaille pas comme une poule ! Fis je en lui tapant l'épaule.

-Tu sais que je suis ton patron et que je pourrais te renvoyer pour m'avoir fait cela ? Sourit il malicieusement.

-Et bien fait le mais laisse moi dormir s'il te plait.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante.

-Comprend que je n'ai peut être pas le même sens de l'humeur que toi à 2h du matin Edward mais si tu as vraiment de l'énergie à dépenser tu peux aller revoir ta copine Irina.

-Irina ?

-Oui celle avec qui tu es repartis ce soir je ne sais faire quoi.

-Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis, fit il en souriant, ne serais tu pas jalouse par hasard ?

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi, franchement pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

-Parce que ma soeur n'a surement pas pu tenir sa langue et qu'elle t'a forcément raconté la relation que j'entretenais avec Irina alors tu crois que j'ai couché avec elle donc tu es jalouse de ne pas avoir ce qu'Irina aurait pu avoir.

-Si je voulais réellement coucher avec toi je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps Edward alors maintenant va t'en s'il te plait.

Un long silence passa, Edward resta installé dans mon lit tandis que je l'ignorai royalement.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Irina, lâcha t il soudain alors que je me redressais contre la tête de lit, je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Elle m'a proposé de boire un verre j'ai accepté évidement puis après elle m'a fait des avances, on s'est embrassé et quand elle a voulu aller plus loin je l'ai repoussé et dit que je ne pouvais pas. Après ça je suis rentré tout de suite et …

-Chut ! Il y a des gens qui dorment dans cette maison ! Dis je en reprenant ses mots et en mettant sont doigts sur la bouche.

-Ce sont mes mots ! Rigola t il en déposant un baiser sur mon doigt.

-Sincèrement Edward je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tentes de te justifier ainsi, cela ne me concerne pas.

-Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je te raconte cela, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venus ici, fit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tu n'auras pas une cigarette ?

-Si, regarde dans le tiroir de la table de nuit il doit y en avoir.

Il se leva pour prendre ce qu'il cherchait et mit le cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit alors la baie vitrée, se plaçant à côté pour pourvoir fumer librement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, cet homme était vraiment un dieux grec malgré ses 32 ans, des mannequins auraient tué pour avoir son corps. Son T-Shirt qu'il venait surement de mettre faisait ressortir son torse légèrement musclé comme je les aime, son pantalon de pyjama était descendu sur les hanches et je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre à ce merveilleux tableau. Edward qui me fixait, souris à ma réaction.

-La vue te plait ?

-Il y a mieux, le taquinais je.

-Avoue que je te fais de l'effet.

-Pas temps que ça.

-Hier tu ne disais pas ça, fit il en jetant son mégot, tu étais très réceptive à mon charme si je me souviens bien.

-Une erreur qui se ne reproduira plus.

-Ah oui ? Sourit il en s'approchant de moi.

Il s'installa face moi tandis que je l'observais avec défi et il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Le chaton sortirait ses griffes ?

-Avoue, que sa te ferais plaisir de te faire griffer par le chaton ?

-Ma fois, cela ne me déplairai pas...

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire mais je fus vite coupé par un bâillement qu'Edward remarqua.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air épuisé.

-A qui la faute ?

-Estime toi heureuse d'avoir un mec hyper sexy dans ta chambre à cette heure ci.

-Toujours aussi humble, pouffais je en m'allongeant tandis qu'Edward aussi lâcha un bâillement.

-Je crois que je devrais aller dormir aussi, fit il, demain lève toi à l'heure que tu souhaites nous serons dimanche.

-Tant mieux parce que je suis vraiment fatigué, l'essayage de la robe à été épuisant, ta sœur m'a fait vivre un enfer, Dis je.

-Tu étais magnifique, dit il en caressant légèrement ma joue.

-Tu ne m'a même pas regarder une seule fois.

-Si et bien plus que tu ne le crois, souffla t il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'il était trop proche de moi ou me toucher. Il prit une de mes mains dans les siennes pour y caresser le dos y dessinant des arabesques. Mon regard encrait dans le sien et je ne pouvait plus m'en détacher tandis que son visage s'approchait dangereusement du mien, à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Je pouvais ainsi sentir son souffle caresser délicieusement mes lèvres.

-Edward, murmurais je.

-Chut, laisse toi faire princesse.

Et sans plus de cérémonie sa bouche se posa sur la mienne délicatement. _Enfin ! _Dire que depuis hier soir je rêvais de réitérer se moment, de ressentir ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveaux. Ses mains accrochaient alors mes hanches tandis que les miennes agrippèrent ses cheveux. Edward m'allongea sur le lit, son corps planant au dessus du mien et bien vite nos langues bataillèrent ensembles pour un baiser passionné et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à cette délicieuse sensation. Edward pressa son corps au mien et je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon bas ventre. Mais malheureusement et trop rapidement pour moi nos bouches se quittèrent pour reprendre notre souffle, nous laissant haletant. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de se former sur mes lèvres alors qu'Edward me scrutait de ses émeraudes souriant lui aussi.

-J'en avais eu envie toute au long de la journée, souffla t il avant de picorer quelques baisers sur mes lèvres.

-Et moi donc, pouffais je en me blottissant contre lui respirant son odeur au passage.

Je le serrais ainsi dans mes bras et bizarrement il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et dans le silence il commença à chantonner une douce mélodie que je n'avais encore jamais entendu auparavant. Lentement je me laissais bercer par celle ci et les paupières lourdes, je m'endormis sachant que demain je me retrouverais seule à nouveau dans cet immense lit.

Me revoilà ! Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Personnellement même si on m'a dit qu'il était bien je trouve que ce n'est pas le meilleur mais bon cela reste mon avis …

Par contre la petite Bella commence à tomber peu à peu sous le charme d'Edward mais bo tout n'est pas encore joué.

Normalement pour le prochain chapitre je vous réserve une petite surprise parce que malheureusement nous arriverons déjà à la moitié de la fiction :'(

Donc voilà, surtout donnez vos impressions et on se donne rendez dans, j'espère bien, moins d'un mois.

Bye !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde et BONNE ANNEE 2011 ! **

**Et oui en ce jour de l'an et une semaine après Noël, je vous apporte un cadeau.**

**D'ailleurs merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir que vous continuez à lire mon histoire. **

**Bon par contre je ne compte pas n'éterniser trop longtemps alors bonne lecture à vous tous.**

**Chapitre 7 :** _Différences _

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! S'écria Edward en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Que se passe t-il encore ? Demanda Tanya.

-Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Mais tu te fous de moi ou pas ? Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Si tu veux vraiment te faire passer pour une pute va chez Hunter, je suis sur qu'il te prendra ! C'est carrément vulgaire ce que tu fais !

-Excuse moi mais je fais comme d'habitude et comprend que je suis fatiguée !

-Oh oui bien sur Madame est fatiguée ! Mais je m'en contre fiche que Mlle la Diva soit fatiguée, le temps c'est de l'argent et tu m'en fais perdre énormément alors soit tu bouges un peu ton cul ou soit tu peux faire tes valises et partir ! J'en est marre de tes caprices, tu n'es pas indispensable sache le et si il faut me passer de toi alors je le ferais sans hésitation !

-Edward ! S'écria Erick, calme toi un peu.

-Je suis calme ! Il n'y a pas plus calme à cet instant.

-Bien sur, soupirais je, c'est sur qu'il n'y a pas plus calme on doit t'entendre hurler jusqu'à New York.

-Très marrante Swan, vraiment très marrante.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, souriais je en retournant dans mon livre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures que nous étions dans le studio photo, deux longues heures où j'attendais que Tanya arrête de faire sa diva pour que moi aussi je puisse enfin passer sous l'objectif. De plus ma patience avait des limites et apparemment celle d'Edward aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler et jurer que si Tanya n'arrêtait pas ses caprices, elle serait viré, chose qui n'était que de simples menaces puisque nous n'avions tous y compris la soit disant victime, qu'il ne le ferait pas. De ce fait, j'étais là assise dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, à lire qu'Edward m'avait passé. Depuis le gala qui avait eu lieu il y a un peu plus de 2 semaines, nous nous étions rapprochés. Souvent le soir il venait me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour parler de tout et de rien et j'avais découvert que sous sa carapace d'homme froid, distant et séducteur se cachait un homme formidable et plein de bonnes attentions. Parfois pendant les heures à ne rien faire, il essayait de me voler quelques baisers mais son plan était voué à l'échec bien souvent. En effet je le repoussais de plus en plus, essayant de garder qu'un simple lien d'amitié entre nous car je me rendais compte que mes sentiments envers lui grandissaient jours après jours, et je savais qu'il était pour mon bien de ne pas les développer un peu plus. Évidemment j'en avais parler à Erick, puisque Rosalie était repartis en Europe quelque temps. Il m'avait conseillé de vivre l'instant présent mais de ne pas attendre quelque chose d'Edward.

-Vous pouvez reprendre, dit Edward en s'installant de nouveau près de moi.

-Sa va ? Lui demandais je.

-Hormis le fait que Tanya commence à me prendre la tête ? Oui, sa peut aller et toi tu as l'air d'aimer ce livre ?

-Oui c'est une histoire d'amour très émouvante, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette histoire.

-Les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc tu sais, ce livre appartenait à ma grand mère.

-Ah bon ? Elle avait d'excellents gouts alors.

-Peut être, dit-il, de toute façon je ne crois pas au « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »

-Tu devrais à ton âge, à 32 ans les hommes ont généralement une femme, des enfants, une belle voiture, une belle maison et même un petit chien.

-Bella … Soupira t-il alors que ce n'était pas la première fois que nous en revenons à ce sujet.

-Tu t 'empêches toi même l'accès au bonheur Edward.

-Peut être mais bonheur rime aussi avec malheur. Pour ma part je suis assez heureux ainsi, j'ai tout ce que je veux alors maintenant occupe toi de tes affaires ce n'est pas une gamine de 18 ans qui va me faire la morale !

Je le regardais alors blesser qu'il utilisait mon âge comme prétexte pour essayer de clore la discutions.

-Tu sais quoi Edward ? Peut être que tu as raison ce n'est pas une gamine de 18 ans qui va te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non et puis ce n'est plus la peine de venir me voir le soir comme je ne peux pas comprendre tes petits problèmes, on se contenteras d'une relation patron/ employer. D'ailleurs tiens reprend ton livre je n'en veux plus.

Ainsi je me retournais vers l'espace où Tanya se faisait encore prendre en photo et je fixais toute mon attention dessus et c'est seulement à 14h que mon tour était venue.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Demanda Erick alors que je venais de me rhabiller après avoir finis mon shoot.

-Rien, soufflais je.

-Quand les femmes disent cela c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose … Edward ?

-Bingo ! Souriais je amèrement.

-Qu'es ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ? S'exaspéra Erick.

-Tout à l'heure on s'est un peu disputé et bien sur monsieur a trouvé intelligent de remettre mon âge dans la discutions. Comme quoi j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses ! Certes je n'ai que 18 ans mais je sais me débrouiller toute seule depuis longtemps, je ne sors jamais, je ne me bourre pas la gueule, je ne consomme pas de drogues et j'ai du me débrouiller 1 ans pour payer mon loyer. Alors ok, il a 32 ans et nous avons plus de 14 ans de différence mais ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme une adolescente immature.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il utilise vos âges pour que tu t'éloignes de lui le plus possible. Il fait cela parce que tu comptes pour lui.

-Arrête de le protéger un peu Erick, si il tenait réellement à moi il ne me blesserais pas ainsi. Et puis pour lui je suis juste un jeu, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le provoquer donc je suis là mais rien de plus, je suis un passe temps. Les gens sont souvent attirés par les nouveaux trucs et bien moi je suis ce nouveau truc.

-Sa fait plus d'un mois que tu es là Bella ...

-Je suis nouvelle quand même jusqu'à qu'une autre fille arrive bien plus belle que moi et qu'il l'a trouve attrayante.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi chérie.

-Non, je suis juste réaliste.

-Non, crois moi Edward ne s'attache jamais aux personnes sans intérêts pour lui.

-Tu ne sais même pas si j'ai de l'intérêt ou pas pour lui, tu ne sais rien, personne ne sais rien.

-Je sais de nombreuses choses bien plus que tu ne le crois, pour Edward tu es parfaite. Tu es belle, sexy, tu fais la cuisine, tu lis, tu as du caractère, tu es naturelle, marrante … Et j'en passe, il te trouve remarquable peu importe ton âge.

-Comment sais tu tout cela toi ? L'interrogeais je suspecte.

-Euh … comme ça … sa ce voit... Tu … tu sais les regards et tous ces machins, bégaya Erick.

-Edward t'aurais parlé de quelques choses par hasard ?

-Non ! Fit t il trop précipitamment.

-En est tu sur ? Fis je en m'approchant de lui, parce que si tu aurais eu vent de quelques choses tu m'aurais prévenu n'es ce pas ?

-Évidemment !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne te crois pas ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'Edward est pu te dire ça !

-Il ne ma rien dit ! S'exclama Erick.

-Bien sur que non, me moquais je.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sourire pensant que peut être que les mots venant d'être prononcé par Erick, étaient ceux sortis de la bouche d'Edward. Et si ce dernier me trouvait réellement parfaite ? Bien au delà de l'aspect physique ? Étais je vraiment plus qu'un passe temps pour lui ? Évidement moi je le considérais comme un ami même un peu plus mais Edward n'avait jamais parlé de notre relation et encore moins d'amitié. Tout cela était flou dans mon esprit, je ne savais pas quoi dire et quoi faire. Je m'excusais au près d'Erick et sortis du studio pour aller prendre l'air au bord de la mer. Je m'assis dans le sable, enfonçant mes pied dedans. Tout était calme et il n'y avait personne en même temps ceci était normal cette partie de la plage appartenait à la villa, donc à mon patron. Je me souvenais qu'à Forks j'aimais m'isoler au bord de la forêt, personne n'y allait jamais et un peu de solitude me faisais du bien. L'air frais de la forêt de ma ville natale me m'aidait toujours à mettre mes idées aux claires ainsi que le bruit du vent sur les feuilles des arbres. Ici ce qui m'apaisait été le bruit des vagues. Il m'aidait à réfléchir, à ne penser à rien d'autre. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi à observer la mer mais je me décidais enfin à me lever et retourner à la villa. Quand j'arrivais dans ma chambre je vis qu'il était déjà 18h30 et que j'étais resté un peu plus de 2h sur la plage. Je regardais alors mon portable et n'ayant aucun appels en absence ou de sms, je décidais d'allumer la télé et regarder les clips musicaux. Puis il fut l'heure de diner. Je rejoignis donc la salle à mangé où plusieurs des filles étaient déjà assissent à table. Comme d'habitude je m'installais à l'opposé d'elles très vite rejoins par Edward et bien sur comme c'était mon jour de chance Erick n'était pas au rendez vous ce soir. Le repas commença alors dans le silence enfin pour ma part puisque j'essayais d'éviter mon patron le plus possible. Parfois nos regards se croisaient et je baissais immédiatement les yeux vers mon assiette. Ainsi le repas se passa sans un mot. Quand j'eus finis, je remontais dans ma chambre ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. J'étais en colère contre Edward à chaque fois qu'il voulais détourner une de mes questions il utilisait encore et encore mon âge pour ne pas répondre et cela me blessé. Certes nous avions 14 ans de différences, c'était beaucoup et j'en avais conscience mais je crois que ce dernier mois, je lui avais souvent montrer que j'étais plus mature qu'une autre jeune fille de mon âge.

Le Lendemain je ne fis rien de spécial, en effet ce n'était pas mon jour de shooting. Alors j'allais dans le salon et comme la chance était avec moi aujourd'hui encore je retombais sur Edward. Celui ci était assis dans un des fauteuils avec son ordinateur portable, concentré sur quelque chose qui devait être important vu le froncement de sourcil qu'arborait son magnifique visage. Cependant je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là, d'habitude il travaillait dans son bureau pour être tranquille. J'allais alors partir quand il s'aperçut de ma présence. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants,ses yeux verts me fixant mais c'est lorsque qu'il allait dire quelque chose que je fis marche arrière et sortis de la pièce ne voulant pas lui parler pour le moment. Ainsi j'airais dans la villa sans grande conviction, je remarquais qu'au bout d'un mois la vie ici devenais ennuyante. En effet c'était toujours la même routine et je commençais en avoir marre de cette routine. Le pire était que si nous voulions faire quelque chose en dehors de la villa il fallait toujours s'adresser à Edward, lui demander la permission comme si nous étions des enfants. Ma liberté me manquait horriblement.

Le soir venu j'attendis qu'il n'y est plus personne dans les parages pour aller au bord de la piscine profiter du silence de la nuit ainsi que de la pleine lune.

-Fais attention de ne pas tomber, fit un doux ténor alors que je laissais baigner mes pieds dans l'eau.

Je ne me retournais pas vers la voix mais je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et retrousser son pantalon pour mettre aussi ses pieds dans l'eau. Toujours dans mon mutisme je ne disais rien et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que mon voisin se décida de reprendre la parole.

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait n'est pas très correct et j'en suis conscient parce que ce n'est pas grâce à l'âge d'une personne que l'on juge quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner des excuses, surtout aux femmes, non parce que je suis entrain de te dire que je suis vraiment désolé et que tu ne le crois ou non c'est la vérité. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, te voir me faire la tête, te voir essayer de m'éviter tout cela m'énerve, me prend la tête et me blesse. D'habitude je ne regrette jamais ce que je dis mais là si et puis je pense que entre nous deux c'est toi la plus mature vu le comportement que j'adopte. Donc s'il te plait accepte au moins mes excuses même si tu ne veux pas me reparler tout de suite, ce que je comprendrais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Edward Cullen s'excusait, une grande première. En plus le long de son petit discours il avait semblé nerveux, c'était tellement mignon de la voir agir ainsi. Je savais que après cela, je devais l'excuser mais pas aussi facilement, ce ne saurait vraiment pas marrant.

-Pourquoi souris tu ? Me demanda t il.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de bouger mes pieds dans l'eau.

-Même quand tu me fais la tête tu es toujours magnifique, ce paysage n'est rien comparé à toi...

Sur ces paroles je me retournais vers Edward qui fixait l'horizon. Sans rien dire, ni me regarder, il prit ma main dans la sienne et y caressa le dos.

-Si je n'ai pas de femme, ni d'enfants, ni un quelconque chien, sourit il, c'est juste par peur. Cette réponse peut te paraître lâche mais il en est ainsi. Tu sais que j'adorais mon grand père, je l'adulais même pourtant autant je le respecte et partage les mêmes idées que lui comme celles des femmes, il y a une chose que je ne ferais pas comme lui. Je ferais en sorte de ne jamais amoureux et même si cela arrive à moment ou un autre je repousserais ce sentiment quitte à blesser la femme que j'aimerais éperdument. Au fil du temps j'ai compris que c'était destructeur et je préfère vieillir et mourir seul qu'être comme mon grand père qui est mort seul et triste sans la femme qu'il aimait puisque ma grand mère c'est suicidée …

Je le regardais sans rien dire, captivée par son discours.

-Tu te rends compte, elle a abandonné mon grand père et sa propre petite fille qui avait à peine 5 ans ! Tout ça parce que mon grand père avait eu des liaisons extras conjugales. Je sais que Edward Sénior a commis de nombreuses fautes mais la réaction d'Elisabeth était démesurée et le fait d'apprendre que mon grand père l'avait trompé n'était qu'une simple excuse pour mettre fin à ses jours puisque tout le monde savait très bien que leur mariage n'était basé que sur argent et non amour, ma grand mère en aimait un autre homme moins riche que mon grand père. Alors peut être que ma réaction peut te paraître égoïste, ce que je peux concevoir mais chacun à sa propre opinion sur l'amour et je suis sur que toi aussi tu as le tien. De toute façon je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle de cela, comme tu le dis souvent dans quelques mois tu partiras et tu nous oublieras, Erick, Rosalie et moi. Tu vivras ta vie parfaite, avec un homme parfait, des enfants parfaits et une maison parfaite dans ce monde parfait.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, soufflais je.

Il se retourna alors vers moi apparemment surpris que j'ai repris la parole, ce qui d'ailleurs me fit sourire.

-Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas vous oublier, comment y arriverais je hein ? Erick est mon rayon de soleil ici, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, c'est mon gay à moi ! Rigolais je alors qu'Edward en fit de même. Rosalie est surement la fille la plus déjanté et machiavélique que j'ai jamais rencontré, elle me fait toujours sourire et me remonte le morale, certes d'une manière très spéciale dont elle seule a le secret mais ça marche tout de même.

-Je sais, fit il en souriant.

-Et puis il y a toi, dis je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Tu es arrogant, prétentieux, manipulateur, salop et j'en passe mais je t'adore quand même quoi que j'en dise. Dans cette maison tu ne m'apportes rien de spécial en réfléchissant bien pourtant j'aime bien discuter avec toi. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'en dehors de ton image de connard, tu peux être quelqu'un de doux et c'est ce côté que j'aime chez toi même si le côté connard ne me déplais pas non plus, dis je en me mordillant la lèvre.

-Alors tu me pardonnes ?

-Et pourquoi le ferais je ?

-Bella ! Je t'ai présenté mes excuses et je me suis livré à toi je crois que tu peux me pardonner …

-Tu as raison … mais une dernière petite chose.

-Tu es exigeante ce soir.

-Tu verras ce serra marrant, dis je en me relevant.

-Mais qu'es ce que …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en dire plus et commençais à enlever mon short puis mon t-shirt pour me retrouver en sous vêtement, c'est à dire un simple shorty noir avec le soutien gorge assortis. Edward me dévisagea alors, me prenant surement pour une folle en même quelles personnes censées se déshabilleraient en pleine nuit devant son patron au bord d'une piscine. _Je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup ! _

-Bella mais qu'es ce que tu fous bordel ? Pas que tu me déplaises dans cette tenue mais rhabille toi tout de suite tu vas attraper froid !

Et sans prendre compte des dires d'Edward, je me précipitais et plongeais dans l'eau de la piscine. C'est quand je revins à la surface que j'entendis jurer Edward.

-Mais elle est folle ma parole ! Qu'es ce qui lui a pris de faire cela ? Elle est complètement cinglée cette fille !

-Du calme, pouffais je, je ne suis pas morte en plus l'eau est super bonne.

-Oui bonne, ça elle l'est … Fit mon patron en me regardant nager.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas me rejoindre ?

-Bella, souffla t il, j'ai passé l'âge de nageais dans une piscine en pleine nuit.

-Profite un peu de la vie Edward, fis je en m'approchant du bord pour le rejoindre, ce serait marrant en plus il n'y a personne, rien que nous deux dans cette _grande_ piscine, je serais toute à toi, rien que à toi.

-Bella …

-Allez s'il te plait, fait le pour moi, dis je en faisant mine de bouder, et tu seras complètement pardonné !

Il se mit alors à réfléchir puis il souffla un grand coup et accepta enfin de me rejoindre. Il enleva alors son jean ainsi que son t-shirt pour restais en caleçon et pas n'importe lequel un Calvin Klein noir. Ce mec était définitivement un dieux. Il prit donc un peu d'élan et tel un athlète il plongea dans l'eau.

-Alors heureuse Miss Swan ? Me demanda t -il en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, souriais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, alors tu vois que l'eau est chaude.

-Hum je vois très bien, dit il en me regardant avec un peu trop d'intérêt, elle est comme je l'aime.

-Edward ? Rassure moi tu parles bien de l'eau ?

-Évidemment, fit il en secouant la tête, de quoi voulais tu que je parle ? Au fait il faudra remercier ma soeur pour ces sous-vêtement ils te vont à ravis, même si je te préfèrerais sans.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers Edward Cullen !

-J'assume, en plus c'est bien toi qui a dit il y a 5min que tu aimais ce côté de moi non ? Me rappela t il en avança vers un coin de la piscine pour m'y coincer

-Je savais que j'aurais du me taire, marmonnais je.

-Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd mon cœur, sourit il en caressant ma joue, tu as déjà fait des choses dans une piscine …

-Sa dépend de quoi tu parles lorsque tu dis ''choses'', souriais je en passant mes bras sur ses épaules pour m'accrocher à lui, mais si cela à un rapport avec le sexe alors non et toi ?

-Pareil mais j'avoue que depuis que tu es ici l'envie ne m'en manque pas.

-Ah bon ? Et que voudriez vous faire dans cette piscine M. Cullen ?

-Des choses beaucoup de choses avec vous …

-Tout ce ci à l'air fort intéressant et pourriez vous m'en dire un peu plus sur cette … activité ?

-Cela impliquerait que nous deux, nos deux corps nu enlacé l'un à l'autre, murmura t il à mon oreille, la lumière de la lune reflétant sur ton magnifique corps, je lècherais chaque goute d'eau sur ta peau tandis que gémirais mon prénom.

-Et qui te dit que j'en ai réellement envie ?

-Tout comme moi tu sais que ton corps réagis au mien, tu ne peux pas le cacher ma chérie, sourit il malicieusement, on est comme aimanté, tu m'attires comme je t'attire.

Il embrassa alors mon cou et le simple contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Il avait raison mon corps était irrévocablement attiré par le sien mais quelles femmes ne seraient pas attirées par cet Adonis ? Soudain je sentis les mains d'Edward descendre le long de mon corps pour agripper mes fesses pour que je puisse encercler ses hanches de mes jambes. Nos yeux étaient alors connectés, plus rien autour de nous n'hésitait et le seul fait de ressentir son souffle sur mes lèvres me rendait folle. Peu à peu son visage se rapprocha du mien et comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait mon coeur commençait à battre à vive allure tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait aussi. Sa bouche se posa alors délicatement sur la mienne, et nos lèvres commencèrent à bouger ensembles. Au départ le baiser était assez doux mais il fut plus passionné et très vite nos langues se rencontraient. Peu à peu je me sentais défaillir, j'anéantissais tous les efforts fait depuis quelques jours pourtant je remarquais que cela avait était une perte de temps comparé à ce que je ressentais maintenant. Le désir m'envahissait et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule … Les lèvres d'Edward lèvres glissèrent alors le long de mon cou et ses mains passèrent dans mon dos sur les agrafes de mon soutien gorge. Tout un coup quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec Edward dans cette piscine, du moins pour la première fois. Cela pourrait paraître stupide parce après tout nous n'étions rien pour l'un et l'autre et je savais à quoi m'attendre après mais je n'avais pas envie de faire cela ainsi.

-Edward, gémis je, on ne devrait pas faire cela ici.

-Pourtant tu as dit que …

-Chut, le coupais je par un baiser, si tu veux vraiment le faire là je te promets qu'on le fera mais pas maintenant s'il te plait et puis je suis sur que tu n'as même pas de préservatif sur toi, n'es ce pas ?

-Tu as raison, grogna t il de frustration en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-On peux toujours aller dans ma chambre ou la tienne, chuchotais je sensuellement à son oreille, parce la j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de vous .

Il me regarda quelques secondes, son maudit sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres plus que tentantes.

-Moi aussi j'ai très, très envie de vous Miss Swan, fit il en collant son érection contre mon bas ventre.

Il s'écarta de moi en toujours souriant et sortit de la piscine m'aidant à en faire de même. Nous ramassâmes nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et sans que je ne sache trop comment, je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon futur amant. Il nous emmena dans sa chambre et à peine eu t-il le temps de refermer la porte que je fus plaquer contre celle-ci, sa bouche prenant bestialement la mienne.

-Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.

-Et moi donc, soufflais je.

-J'ai tellement rêvé de posséder ce corps, maintenant il sera mien tout au long de cette nuit.

Il me porta alors pour me déposer sur son lit, son corps planant au dessus du mien.

-Savais tu que tu étais la créature la plus dangereuse Isabella ? Tu es mon enfer personnel.

Je le regardais surprise par ses mots. _Son enfer personnel ?_

-A chaque fois que je te vois je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir te toucher, t'embrasser. Jamais une femme m'avait fait autant d'effets. Le plus dur est lors des shoots photos, lorsque tu te déhanches en sous vêtement tous aussi affriolants les un que les autres, souvent j'ai juste envie de virer Erick et te prendre dans le lit ou à même le sol.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ces mots. Toutes ses paroles m'excitaient encore plus, même si elles reflétaient toute la frustration sexuelle qu'il avait accumulé ce dernier mois.

-Alors maintenant que tu es là sous moi, à ma merci, je vais pouvoir laisser cours à mes envies. Je te promets de chérir ton corps tout au long de cette nuit. Je te ferais voir milles merveilles ma chérie.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, presque aussi noirs que le charbon prouvant que ses précédents discours étaient vrai. Je pris alors sa tête entre mes mains pour le rapprocher de moi.

-Alors j'attends de voir ça , je suis sur que vous pourriez m'apprendre de nouvelles choses …

-Vous en avez même pas idée Miss Swan, chuchota t il.

Ainsi il repris de nouveau ma bouche d'assaut, son corps plaqué contre le mien près à me faire vivre la plus belle nuit de ma vie, celle dont je rêvais depuis mon arrivée.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère ne vous avoir pas déçu ….**

**Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur Edward et sur les sentiments de Bella.**

**Par contre pour le prochain chapitre il y aura surement un Lemon mais ne vous attendez pas à un truc extra ce sera mon premier. **

**Sinon je voulais annoncer que le chapitre 8 sera celui où on arrivera à la moitié de l'histoire puisque Porn Princess contiendra 15 chapitre + un épilogue (déjà écrit d'ailleurs ! ;p) **

**Donc voilà, rendez vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Encore Bonne Année !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde en ce mercredi ensoleillé ( enfin dans le nord ) ! **

**Je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre après 4 mois d'absence mais bon on va dire que vous ne serez déçus de son contenu. **

**Merci pour tous vos Reviews cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Sinon je tiens aussi à remercier Fallone pour m'avoir donné son avis sur ce chapitre :) **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 8: **_Mensonge._

Ses mains sur mon corps éveillaient mes sens, enflammaient mon être. Ses lèvres descendaient le long de mon corps pour revenir prendre ma bouche et taquiner ma langue.

-Putain, souffla t-il en s'enfonçant en moi.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau.

-Oui … continu... gémis je.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, augmentant la cadence de ses coups de reins. Sa poigne me faisait légèrement mal et cela laisserait probablement une trace par la suite mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais ce côté bestial qui émanait de chez lui.

-Tu es tellement serrée …

-Edward !

-Oui c'est cela bébé, crie mon nom, murmura t-il à mon oreille, dit à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens.

Vous avais je dit qu'Edward était très possessif au lit ? Parce que c'était le cas, je devais toujours lui dire que j'étais à lui, rien qu'à lui. Évidemment cela n'était que des paroles en l'air. Même si bizarrement, parfois une part de moi espérait que cela soit vrai.

-Dit le Isabella, à qui appartiens tu ? Sourit il en sortant de moi.

-A toi Edward... OUI ! Fis je tandis qu'il s'enfonça de nouveau violemment en moi.

Il m'embrassa alors continuant à me donner des coups de rein. C'était un vrai dieu au lit, jamais je me souviens d'avoir eu un aussi bon amant.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, puis derrière mon oreille, puis à ma clavicule tandis que mes mains voyageaient dans ses cheveux qui d'ailleurs étaient trempés de sueur.

Sa main descendit à mon clitoris, commençant à jouer avec et je suis venue quelques secondes plus tard, me resserrant autour de lui.

-Putain OUI …. Edward !

A son tour, il jouit criant mon nom et en se déversant dans le préservatif. Il roula alors sur la côté reposant sa tête sur son oreiller et comme d'habitude il avait un sourire sur son visage. Le seul bruit que nous entendions était nos respiration haletante. Reprenant son souffle, Edward se leva pour aller jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de sa salle de bain et il revint s'installer à mes côtés comme d'habitude …

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Edward et moi couchions ensemble. Trois semaines au paradis. Trois semaines que ma vie sexuelle était plus que active. Trois semaines que je me donnais à lui. Après notre première fois ensemble j'avais bien tenté de le repousser, mais c'était quasiment impossible. Edward arrivait toujours à me coincer dans un coin ou à me toucher ce qui m'enflammer directement. De toute évidence pourquoi résister alors que nos corps étaient comme aimantés et c'est ainsi que le soir même je me retrouvais de nouveau dans son lit.

-Sa va ? Me demanda Edward, tu as l'air pensive.

Je me retournais vers lui et souris.

-Tout va bien, c'était juste WOW.

Il souris à son tour, visiblement aucun commentaires à rajouter. C'était toujours ainsi, il ne parlait pas hormis pour savoir comment j'allais, se contentant de m'observer et à vrai dire je faisais de même. Nous restions là dans son lit, à nous regarder jusqu'à temps que je décide de regagner ma chambre. Parfois je m'endormais même dans le lit d'Edward pour me réveiller dans le mien au petit matin. Il n'y avait aucun sentiments, ni d'attachement, c'était juste du sexe rien que du sexe.

Je me levais alors sans prendre la peine d'enrouler le draps autour de moi et commençais à remettre mes vêtements qui étaient éparpillés dans la chambre. Assise sur le bord du lit, je remettais mon soutien gorge alors que je sentis le regard brulant de mon patron sur ma nuque et son doigt redessiner la courbe ma colonne vertébrale. Puis, je le sentis se placer derrière moi, ses bras entourant ma taille et ses lèvres effleurant mon cou pour descendre peu à peu sur mes épaules.

-Edward, soufflais je.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, chuchota t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je laissais échapper un soupir et me levais _difficilement il faut l'avouer_ pour enfiler mon pantalon. Edward, à son tour se mit debout après avoir enfilé son boxer et se posta devant moi un air joueur dans son regard. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis qu'il souriait.

-Je suis fatiguée, fis je.

-Pas moi, répondit -il, et comme je te l'ai dit j'ai encore envie de toi.

-C'est la 3eme fois aujourd'hui Edward, il est plus d'une heure du matin, je me suis levée à 6h et j'ai travaillé toute la journée donc j'aimerais bien aller dormir alors que tu es encore envie de baiser ou pas je m'en contre fiche, vas plutôt réveiller Tanya.

J'enlevais alors ses mains de moi et mis mon T-Shirt. Je me dirigeais vers la porte mais Edward se mit à travers de mon chemin, entre cette la porte et moi, m'empêchant de passer.

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi quand je dis '' je suis fatiguée'' ?

-Et toi tu ne comprends pas quoi lorsque je te dis '' j'ai encore envie de toi'' ?

-Tu es vraiment con ma parole, laisse moi passer maintenant !

-Tu es vraiment belle quand tu es en colère moins qu'après l'orgasme, mais très belle quand même.

-Tu m'énerves ! Grognais je.

-Tu m'excites ! Rétorqua t-il.

Je l'affrontais du regard pourtant aucun de nous deux ne baissa les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment épuisée Edward, soufflais je, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi alors soit tu dégages du passages ou soit je m'installe dans ton lit que tu sois heureux ou non. Maintenant c'est toi qui choisis.

Il me jaugea quelques secondes pour voir si j'étais réellement sérieuse puis se poussa du passage l'air résigné. J'avançais alors vers la porte mais mais une main attrapa mon bras.

-Quoi encore ?

-Bonne nuit Bella, fit il en embrassant mon front.

Et sans plus de cérémonie je regagnais ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec de nombreuses courbatures du à ma nuit très agitée. Quand je regardais l'heure sur mon radio réveil, je remarquais qu'il était 10h30 et que j'avais raté le cour de sport d'Emmett. Ce dernier allait se faire un plaisir de rapporter mon absence à Edward. Mais c'était de bonne guerre, il fallait avouer que je lui menais la vie dure à ce brave Emmett. Alors, je me levais et décidais de prendre mon temps sous la douche, mon corps me faisant mal. Puis je m'habillais simplement d'un bas de survêtement et d'un débardeur blanc et j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je descendis pour rejoindre la salle à manger après être passée par la cuisine. Quand j'eus finis de prendre mon petit déjeuné, je repartis en direction chambre cependant en passant devant le bureau d'Edward, je l'entendis parler.

-Tu es sur que l'on doit vendre ce magasine ?

-Tu sais très bien que oui, fit la voix d'Erick, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le publier.

-C'est juste que je ne le sens pas.

-C'est l'un des meilleurs numéros selon moi et regarde moi la couverture, Bella et toi êtes juste ... WOW. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, une sorte de passion brulante …

-Tu as peut être raison …Cette couverture est grandiose. Bella est vraiment belle dessus, dit doucement Edward.

A cette remarque je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors c'est Bella ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas publier le magazine, franchement Edward tu ne dois pas laisser ta vie personnelle empiéter sur ta vie professionnelle.

-Mais Erick imagine tous les hommes qui se toucherais rien qu'en pensant à elle. C'est dégoutant, elle n'a que 18ans.

Mon sourire se fana immédiatement à la mention de mon âge.

-Si elle est ici, c'est parce qu'elle le veut bien et ce n'est pas son âge qui t'empêche de t'envoyer en l'air avec.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu le sais très bien et je n'ai pas encore envie de rediscuter de cela.

_De rediscuter de cela ?_

Qu'es ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Soudain j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je n'eus à pas le temps de partir que la porte s'ouvrit sur mon dieux de patron et son photographe. Tous les deux me regardèrent étonné. Cependant le visage d'Edward ce durcit et une lueur furieuse prit dans ses yeux.

-Erick, tu devrais peut être partir, fit mon patron.

-Tu es sur ? Peut être que nous devrions …

-Erick...

-Bien … Bien mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, dit il, Bye Princesse !

Edward hocha la tête et Erick partit me laissant seule avec Edward.

-Euh … Bon... Peut être que moi aussi je devrais y aller, fis je en essayant de prendre la fuite.

Mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile que je l'aurais espéré car Edward m'attrapa le bras.

-Non tu restes là, il faut que l'on discute toi et moi.

Il tira mon bras, me faisant mal au passage et m'emmena dans son bureau.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ? S'exclama t-il.

-Je suis juste passée par là et je vous ai entendu.

-Et depuis combien de temps étais tu là ?

-Depuis le moment où tu ne veux pas publier le magasine du mois prochain, d'ailleurs où est il j'aimerais vraiment le voir, il paraît que la couverture est magnifique.

Edward me fusilla du regard mais partit tout de même voir dans un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en ressortir ce fameux magasine. Je lui pris alors des mains sans grande délicatesse et me mis à le détailler. La couverture était tout simplement magnifique, elle n'avait rien à voir avec une photo pornographique. Il n'y avait rien de vulgaire, c'était sensuel. Edward et moi étions dessus, lui sous moi alors que je le chevauchais. Cette image me fit sourire. Sur cette photo j'étais celle qui dominée.

-Le costume te va bien tu sais, souriais je.

-Pourquoi tu changes de conversation ? Fit il, je sais très bien que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi Edward.

-Moi non plus Bella mais je déteste lorsque l'on fait ça.

-Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention au départ, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis désolée, fis je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et je le vis souffler.

-Ok, tu es pardonnée mais ne refait plus jamais cela, ok ?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et Edward reprit la parole.

-Donc tu me trouves bien en costume ? Me taquina t-il.

-Oui ça te va bien, cela te rend extrêmement sexy à vrai dire.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et à ce moment je crus défaillir. Il était si beau.

Puis il s'approcha de moi, coinçant mon corps entre le sien et le bureau. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur mes hanches. Cependant ce simple geste, me provoqua une nouvelle douleur.

-Doucement, fis je.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Laisses, ce n'est pas grave.

Je détournais mon regard mais Edward ne fut pas du même avis. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et fronça ses sourcils.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Rien je t'assure.

-Ne mens pas, dis le moi.

Je voyais bien que son ton était autoritaire et qu'il ne rigolait pas, qu'à ce moment nous ne jouions pas un jeu.

_Il s'inquiétait vraiment._

A cette pensée mon cœur eu un raté. S'inquiétait il réellement pour moi ?

-Bella, Que se passe t-il ?

-C'est juste que … enfin comment t-expliquer cela... cette nuit tu y as été un peu trop fort... et disons que mon corps ne s'en est pas encore remit.

Son regard prit une autre lueur, une lueur plus triste. Alors je me rendis compte qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Je fus heureuse de cette attention de sa part.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, dit il en caressant mes joues, tu aurais du me le dire.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, ça passera. L'essentiel est que j'ai passé un bon moment, dis je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

-Bella, soupira t-il, n'essayes pas de m'amadouer.

-Je ne fais rien, soufflais je en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je laissais mes mains glisser le long de son torse, tout doucement, jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture que je commençais à défaire mais Edward me stoppa.

-Bella, je ne peux pas.

-Tu as envie de moi Edward, laisse toi aller.

-J'ai toujours envie de toi, fit il, mais je ne peux pas. Tu vas avoir mal et je m'en voudrais sérieusement.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais j'avais horriblement envie de tester ses limites. Je voulais savoir si pour lui j'étais plus qu'une histoire de baise. Alors, je glissais mes mains sous son pull pour caresser son torse laissant légèrement mes ongles frôler ma peau. Je le sentis frissonner à ce geste. Je continuais donc, mon doigt trainant sur son ventre jusqu'à la limite de son boxer. Puis mes mains allèrent vers le bas de son pull. Petit à petit, je soulevais ce dernier et Edward se laissa faire pour se retrouver torse nu devant. Cette vision ne put que me faire sourire.

_Vous avais je déjà dit que cet homme avais un corps de rêve ? Un culte devrait lui être consacré. _

Je posais ma bouche sur son abdomen, commençant à vénérer son corps comme il se doit. Mes lèvres remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses pectoraux, où je m'attardais sur ses tétons avec ma langue. Puis je continuais mon chemin jusqu'au lobe de son oreille gauche que je commençais à suçoter et à grignonter. J'entendis alors Edward grognais. Je connaissais parfaitement son corps maintenant et savais qu'il était sensible à cet endroit. Je continuais donc ma douce torture lorsque soudain je sentis ses mains empoigner mes fesses pour me déposer sur le bureau. Edward se plaça entre mes jambes collant son érection à mon sexe. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains tandis que je me mordillais la lèvres, sachant très bien que ce geste l'excitait encore plus. Sa bouche se rapprocha peu à peu de la mienne, son souffle chatouillant mes lèvres. Sa respiration ainsi que la mienne s'accéléraient. Je pouvais même sentir mon coeur battre à vive allure dans ma cage thoracique.

-Bella … murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Humm.

Je fermais mes yeux attendant que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, cependant rien se viens hormis un baiser dans le cou.

-Isabella, grogna Edward à mon oreille.

-Edward …

Et soudain un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Isabella, lorsque je dis non c'est non, murmura sévèrement Edward à mon oreille.

Je soufflais en colère qu'il me repousse. D'habitude c'était moi qui le repoussais ! Pourtant une partie de moi sautait de joie, mon plan avait finalement marché, il prenait réellement soin de moi. Je n'en revenais pas, lui qui d'habitude laissait ses désirs prendre le dessus, lui qui ne dirait jamais non à une partie de jambe en l'air sur sur son bureau.

-Cependant j'adore quand tu prends les devant bébé, fit il en entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

Je plaçais mes bras de part et d'autres sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher le plus près possible de moi.

-Vous êtes sur ? J'ai toujours voulu que vous me preniez sauvagement sur sur bureau Mr Cullen.

-Ne me tentez pas Miss Swan, je ne fais ça rien que pour vous, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous serez déjà sur ce bureau entrain de me hurler de continuer.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa bouche et descendis du bureau. Cependant Edward n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher puisque ses mains restèrent sur mes hanches.

-Donc pas de sexe ce soir ?

-Pas de sexe pour toi ce soir …

_Pour toi …_

… _Et lui ?_

-J'espère que toi tu auras beaucoup de plaisir, dis je d'une mine boudeuse, ne fait pas trop de bruit.

Il me regarda alors surpris. Apparemment il ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de lui dire. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'il paraissait avoir compris puisque son adorable sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

-Je n'ai prévu de coucher avec personne ce soir. Je dîne chez mes parents, ils reçoivent quelques amis et aimerait que je vienne donc …

-Oh, fis je honteuse.

Puis Edward se rendit compte qu'il était encore torse nu alors il enfila son pull, pour son propre bien parce que je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui sauter dessus. Ensuite il s'installa sur son siège de bureau et m'invita à m'installer sur lui.

-Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui enfin cet après midi vu l'heure ? Me questionna t- il en regardant l'horloge de son bureau qui indiquait 12h.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais sans doute appeler mes parents et m'affaler dans le lit à regarder des émissions stupides, souriais je alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller à la salle de sport ? Il paraît que tu as séché le cour ce matin, sourit il.

-Mc Carty est mort ! M'exclamais je, En plus si je n'étais pas présente, c'est de ta faute ! Qui m'a retenu tard cette nuit ?

-Ok, tu as raison de toute façon tu as fait assez de sport hier, rigola t-il, mais ne sèche plus les cours.

Je lui répondis seulement par un vague hochement de tête.

-Au fait demain Rosalie revient et elle voudrait aller fêter ça donc elle m'a demandé si tu voulais venir. Nous serons simplement entre amis c'est à dire Rosalie, Erick, Emmett, toi et moi donc si cela te dis …

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'allais te dire oui jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu le prénom d'Emmett mais bon je ferais avec.

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Oui Rosalie m'a énormément manqué. Au fait je ne savais pas que Mc Carty et elle était aussi proche, je savais qu'elle craquait pour lui mais pas autant.

-Il faut croire qu'elle ai décidé de passer à l'étape supérieur.

-C'est le mec parfait pour elle, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble ? En plus il faut dire que tous les deux sont canons.

-Emmett est ton genre d'homme ? Demanda Edward visiblement surpris. Parce que sérieusement avoue que je suis bien plus beau que lui …

-Edward ! Emmett est ton ami.

-Et alors ? Je suis bien plus beau, ami ou pas.

-Vous êtes trop différents, chacun est beau à sa façon même si niveau musculature Mc Carty te bat à plat de couture.

-Excuse moi de ne pas pouvoir passer ma vie dans une salle de musculation, roula des yeux Edward, si je me souviens bien tu ne te plaignais pas de mon torse la nuit dernière.

-C'est parce qu'il est très bien comme ça, dis je en lui tapotant doucement.

Il sourit et approcha son visage du mien. Sa main se déplaça sur ma joue tandis que ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens. J'avais l'impression que nous étions connectés l'un à l'autre à cet instant. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans mon regard. Mais cette connexion fut vite interrompu lorsque nous entendîmes un cri persan dans la pièce.

-Swan !

Je me retournais et vis, Tanya Daneli dans toute sa splendeur. Celle ci était habillée d'un long peignoir en soie blanche, sous lequel on y retrouvais un soutien gorge noir en dentelle, un string ainsi qu'un porte jarretelle. Vous dire qu'elle était horrible aurait été mentir, parce que même si je ne l'appréciais pas énormément, je ne pouvais nier sa beauté.

Je remarquais que Tanya me fusillait du regard ne s'attendant surement pas que je sois ici. D'ailleurs que faisait elle ici ?

-Putain mais que fais tu ici ? S'écria Edward se posant visiblement la même question que moi.

-Et elle ? Rétorqua t-elle en me pointant du doigt alors que j'étais toujours sur les genoux d'Edward.

-Tanya, il me semble que je t'ai posé une question ?

-Je voulais simplement te faire une surprise parce que je me disais que cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas …

-Stop ! La coupa Edward, mais qu'es ce qui te prend d'arriver comme cela dans mon bureau sans même frapper. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de cela.

-Pourtant avant tu aimais ça si je me souviens bien. Combien de fois m'as tu prise sur ce bureau ? Ou encore dans ce fauteuil ?

Edward se tendis et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Je savais qu'Edward couchait régulièrement avec Tanya avant et même encore maintenant même si d'après les dires de cette dernière cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports. Pourtant je me sentais quelque part blessée par cette déclaration et dégoutée qu'Edward et elle aient pu couché ensemble sur cette pièce ou encore bureau.

-Ah oui, une fois même je me souviens que tu m'as aussi baisé contre cette baie vitrée, continua Tanya, cela devait être un ou deux mois après mon arrivée ici.

-Tanya, gronda Edward, arrête cela toute de suite, je sais où tu veux en venir.

-Et où veux je en venir ? La questionna celle ci, un sourire machiavélique placardé sur son visage.

Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent soudainement autour de ma taille. Cela m'inquiéta immédiatement. Que se passait il ?

-De toute façon, Isabella est déjà passé par là si je ne me trompe ? Il t'a surement d'ailleurs fait le coup '' Tu n'ai pas comme les autres, j'aime être avec toi, tu ne m'utilises pas''. Ne t'inquiète pas, il le fait à toutes les nouvelles arrivantes.

Je regardais Edward et vis la colère refléter dans ses yeux alors que je l'entendis grincer des dents. Pourquoi avait il une telle réaction ? Se pouvait il que Tanya ait raison ? Non, je connaissais Edward et même si ce gars était un connard, jamais il ne ferrait cela. J'avais souvent parlé avec lui, nous nous étions confiés même certaines choses ...

Pourtant tout un coup j'eus un doute. Et les mots de Tanya me firent repenser à des phrases qu'Edward m'avait dit auparavant.

« _J'aime bien parler avec toi ça change de toutes ces bimbos blondes qui veulent juste coucher avec moi »_

_« Malheureusement quelque chose m'attire en toi.»_

_« Tu m'attires énormément Isabella Swan et tu es bien la première femme à me mettre dans un tel état rien qu'en étant près de moi. »_

Ce pouvait-il que Tanya ait raison ?

Edward dut surement voir le doute en moi puisqu'il embrassa ma tempe, se voulant surement rassurant cependant rien n'y fit, mon esprit était confus. Les phrases de Tanya et d'Edward passaient et repassaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Bien sur que je savais qu'il voulait coucher avec moi, cela était évident depuis le début même mais je croyais que l'on était ami. Toutes les fois où il s'était confié, toutes les fois où nous avions parler dans ma chambre le soir, tout cela était ce vraiment vrai ? Aurait il pu me mentir ? Aurait il pu essayer de m'attendrir avec de jolis mots pour avoir ma confiance et pour qu'au final je finisse dans son lit ?

_-_Au fait Bella, Edward ne ta jamais dit qu'avant d'engager quelqu'un, il repérait sa proie ?

De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Si j'étais toi je me tairais, dit Edward menaçant.

-Que se passe t-il Edward ? Le questionnais je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Que me cachait il ?

-Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas, peut être que je pourrais te mener sur la piste. Te souviens tu du Twilight ?

Je hochais la tête. Évidemment que je m'en souvenais. Je m'étais faite renvoyée juste avant mon arrivée ici. C'est même quelques jours plus tard que j'avais eu dans ma boîte aux lettres, une carte avec le nom de la villa dessus. Mais où était le rapport avec le Twilight et Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Edward adore la musique et en particulier le piano. Souvent le soir, il va dans des bars et disons que pendant un certain moment, il avait l'habitude de venir au Twilight, tous les soirs. Je crois qu'il avait remarqué cette petite chanteuse, celle qui jouait au piano. Une petite brune, aux yeux marrons et à la peau horriblement pâle.

Soudain tout s'enclencha dans ma tête.

_Edward venait au Twilight. _

_Edward m'avait vu au Twilight._

_Edward savait ce que je faisais au Twilight._

Et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu. Comment cela se faisait il ? Pourtant peu importe, il m'avait mentis. Il me connaissait et cela avant mon arrivée ici. Il avait même déjà prémédité ma venue à la villa. Ce gars était définitivement un putain d'enfoiré.

Tanya affichait un sourire satisfait tandis qu'Edward avait l'air énervé et désolé.

-Bella, fit il, je …

-Tais toi Edward, tu n'es qu'un connard, un enfoiré, un salop, un hypocrite, un menteur, un calculateur et un manipulateur !

J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux cependant je me refusais de pleurer. Je voulais paraître forte, être une vrai femme et non être la petite Bella, l'adolescente de 18 ans.

Edward se leva alors et s'avança vers moi.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, m'exclamais je, d'ailleurs ne me touche même plus.

-J'allais t'en parler Bella, je te promet que j'allais t'en parler.

-Et quand ? Le jour de mon départ ? Tu t'es servis de moi ! On a coucher ensemble Edward !

-Je ne t'es rien promis d'autre Bella, répliqua doucement Edward.

-Je sais mais cela mais je croyais que tu étais mon ami mais apparemment je me suis visiblement bien trompée. Les amis ne jouent pas avec les sentiments de leurs amis. Qui me dit que toutes les choses que tu m'as raconté n'étaient pas fausses ? Que tu inventais cela rien que pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

-Tu crois que je me suis ouvert à toi, pour simplement coucher ensemble ?

-Tu me mens depuis le début Edward, comment pourrais je te croire ?

Je le vis souffler mais il ne répondit pas. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise et je compris que dans mes propos, il y avait malheureusement un part de vérité. Étrangement cela me fit mal au cœur. J'avais cette sensation qu'on me le poignardé, qu'on me l'écrasais et me le brisais. Jamais je n'avais ressentis cela. J'avais juste envie de disparaître.

Je m'approchais alors de Tanya qui était toujours là, voulant surement profiter du spectacle qu'elle avait elle même créé.

-Tu as gagné, soufflais je, félicitation.

Elle me regarda toujours souriante et fière.

-Enfin de compte vous iriez très bien ensemble, deux belles ordures dans votre genre.

-Remercies moi plutôt Swan, je t'ai ouvert les yeux.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

-Au fait Isabella, fit Tanya, après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, à ta place je donnerais ma démission …

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à son attaque et refermais la porte derrière moi. Et c'est en arrivant dans ma chambre que je laissais enfin mes larmes couler.

PDV Edward

Elle savait tout.

_Putain de merde._

J'étais énervé. Pas envers Bella parce que après tout, elle n'avait rien fait mais envers Tanya et moi. Je pouvais sentir mon sang bouillir et battre dans mes veines. J'étais un putain d'abrutis et elle une superbe garce. Comment avait elle pu me faire cela ?

-Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? M'exclamais je.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Edward, je ne vais pas laisser cette fille empiéter mon territoire.

-Combien de fois t'ai je dis que je ne voulais pas de toi !

-Et pourquoi tu l'as veut elle ? Parce que tout le monde voit comment tu la regardes Edward !

Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Mes dents grincèrent.

_Pourtant cela devenait une évidence._

-Je me fiche bien ce que pense les autres Tanya, tu jouais à quoi en faisant ça ? Cette fille n'a pas d'argent, ni de maison. Imagine qu'elle décide de partir ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème et encore moins le tien. Au pire elle repartira dans sa campagne, on n'entendra plus parler d'elle et tout reviendra comme au beau vieux temps, fit Tanya en laissant trainer un doigt sur mon torse.

_Le beau vieux temps. _Avais je envie de revenir dans cette période ? Définitivement pas. Cependant tout cela serait largement plus facile aujourd'hui.

-Rappel toi de nous Edward, toutes les fois où nous avons couché ensemble … Je me suis donnée à toi, j'ai réalisé tes fantasmes. On est fait pour être ensemble.

Tanya grignotais le lobe de mon oreille chose que normalement j'adorais mais pas à cet instant.

Je me dégoutais d'avoir fait cela à Bella, d'être un connard arrogant. Certes j'avais omis de lui dire que je la connaissais avant son arrivée mais je ne m'étais en aucun cas servi d'elle.

Si j'avais parlé avec elle, c'est parce que j'aimais cela. Si j'avais pris soin d'elle c'est parce que j'aimais cela. Elle était réellement différentes des autres femmes. Douce, fragile, ambitieuse, téméraire, naturelle, intelligente, cultivée, somptueuse, exquise … et j'en passe. Alors non je n'avais pas joué avec elle comme je l'avais fait avec les autres femmes dont Tanya.

Je repoussais donc cette dernière, qui me regarda surprise mais à vrai dire je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. J'avançais vers la porte, n'en revenant pas de ce que j'étais prêt à dire. Je pris une grande respiration et dis.

-Au fait Tanya, tu peux faire tes valises, tu es virée.

Et je refermais la porte derrière moi.

**J'espère que vous avez sincèrement aimé ce chapitre, personnellement je suis fière du résultat.**

**Bien sur j'attends vos avis et vos impressions sur ce chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre puisque dans un moi ce sont les épreuves de BAC. Cependant je peux vous dire que normalement il y aura des « **_nouveaux_** » personnages.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
